Misterios de magia negra
by Shaxp
Summary: La era de paz perdura en Hyurle, hasta que extraños sucesos comienzan a ocurrir en una extraña y desconocida región, y fuera de esta.- Fanfic TLoZ - Capítulo 27- Actualizado cada semana, por poco tiempo - Derechos de autor reservados a Nintendo-
1. Prólogo

Hola, este es mi segundo Fanfic, no tengo mucho sentido del humor pero da igual xD, se trata de TLoZ, 100 años después de TP, o sea, en esa línea temporal.

Por favor si lo leen dejen reviews

* * *

><p><strong><span>Misterios de magia negra<span>**

-_¿Alguna vez te has adentrado más allá de los bosques?_  
>-<em>No, jamás... aunque algún día podríamos intentarlo<em>

* * *

><p>Hyurle es el lugar dónde yo vivo, un país mágico y lleno de misterios, del cual reside una gran leyenda. Aquí, junto a mi hermana, nos empeñamos en investigar esta interesante tierra y mantener vivas las costumbres.<p>

Ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz podemos descansar tranquilamente, aunque siempre hay que tener en claro que no durarán demasiado, por lo cual aprovechamos cada día al máximo.

**Prólogo: De viaje a los bosques**

- Hermano... ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - Dijo Ilse, una jovencilla de cabello marrón, tez pálida y con un notable aburrimiento

- No lo sé, pero recuerda que debemos encontrar algunas Babas Deku, y últimamente las mejores se encuentran por estos bosques

Nuestra misión actual trataba de encontrar algunas babas Deku, fuente de semillas Deku que usábamos para practicar. Aun siendo tan jóvenes, sabemos defendernos solos, por lo cual no necesitamos compañía en nuestras expediciones.

Cuando el camino comenzó a desvanecerse, bajamos del carruaje para internarnos en el inmenso bosque de Farone.

-Este lugar es atemorizante, ¿No crees, Estalt?  
>- Ni lo pienses Ilse, vamos debemos continuar.<p>

Nos internamos más en el bosque, y justo en ese momento una Baba Deku apareció frente a nosotros, a la cuál le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, partiéndola en dos. Recogí su cabeza con mis manos, como una especie de triunfo, realmente no sé qué me pasaba por la cabeza pero al no proteger mi retaguardia, sucedió algo terrible.

Unas manos me agarraron de la cintura, y comenzaron a arrastrarme a gran velocidad entre los árboles, en ese momento pude ver el rostro aterrado de mi hermana desvanecerse mientras mis ojos se cerraban en la inmensa oscuridad del bosque.

Desperté, deseoso de saber que ocurría. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y para mi sorpresa, estaba sangrando. No tuve más opción que seguir caminando a través del bosque, a mi corta edad y herido no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Pero parecía haber un camino tapado con hierbas entre los árboles, y decidí seguirlo, tambaleándome por el dolor. Lentamente me calmé y pude ver que ya no estaba en el mismo bosque de antes, sino que me encontraba en un lugar de colores oscuros, con una intensa niebla poblando el lugar. Una canción, una extraña canción retumbaba en el bosque, vívida, alegre, que me animó a sonreír. Mientras que sonreía comencé a ahogarme en la niebla, y aun sonriendo me desmayé en medio de esta.

Tuve un extraño sueño, adormecedor, en el cuál unas risillas se escuchaban débilmente, pero cada vez aumentaba, hasta que no pude contenerme y me animé a reír con ellas, de una forma algo desquiciada.

Desperté, y la extraña canción ya no retumbaba en mis oídos.  
>Quise levantarme con una pequeña dificultad, y me sentía más liviano que antes.<p>

No pude contener una débil risa en mi boca al pensar que había sucedido, pero observé mis manos, mis manos ya no eran las mismas, parecían hechas de madera. Quise tocar mi rostro, pero lo sentí más extraño de lo normal.

Totalmente confundido, quise acercarme a un charco que se encontraba allí. Lo que vi fue aterrador, pero no pude contener una débil risa al verme.

Simplemente ya no era el mismo de antes, pero por una extraña razón me agrado


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Una ciudad peculiar**

_Los Skull Kids son una raza diminuta: seres cuya forma es parecida a la de una calavera o a la de un espantapájaros y que residen en las profundidades de los bosques. Cuenta la leyenda que cualquier persona que se pierda en el Bosque Perdido se vuelve un Stalfos, sin embargo, todo niño que se pierda en el Bosque Perdido se transformará en un Skull Kid. _

Eso era lo que recordaba, al comenzar a razonar sobre lo que me sucedió.  
>Me había perdido, y era obvio donde me encontraba. Después de las risas, comencé a desesperarme, y golpeaba el suelo iracundo.<p>

Ya no había solución, pero no quería quedarme en el bosque, viviendo allí, por supuesto que no. Aún no había explorado todo el mundo, y no podía hacerlo sin mi hermana. Debía encontrarla... Pero seguramente si me viera con este aspecto escaparía.

No sabía qué hacer, hasta que una voz se escuchó entre los árboles, acompañada de una risa:  
>- <em>Ji ji, veo que tienes problemas...<em>  
>- ¿Quién eres?<p>

Una figura bajo del árbol, llevaba una trompeta en sus manos y expresaba una gran sonrisa loca, me observo desde todos los ángulo y dijo:  
>- <em>Con que eres nuevo, ji ji ji. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Ji ji ji<em>

Comenzó a correr, y decidí seguirlo para descubrir más sobre esto

Era bastante rápido, y me costaba seguirlo entre los árboles.  
>Mientras avanzaba, algunos Deku escondidos en la maleza me observaban curiosamente, con algo de temor. Finalmente llegamos a un callejón sin salida, tapado por un gran trozo de madera. El extraño personaje toco su "trompeta", y casi de inmediato la pared se desvaneció, dejando salida a un claro, con dos puertas.<p>

Luego se detuvo, me miró fijamente y comenzó a hablar:  
>-<em> Ji ji ji, puedes marcharte si lo deseas, la puerta de la izquierda lleva a la salida del bosque, la otra puerta lleva a lo más profundo de este, dónde no podrás salir jamás, ji ji ji<em>

Obviamente decidí marcharme, hice un gesto de despedida al extraño, y me largué de ese lugar:  
>-<em>Vuelve pronto, ji ji ji.<em>

Comencé a salir del bosque, unos dulces rayos de sol rozaron mi rostro y me sentí más calmado. Volviendo a lo que debía hacer... ¿Cómo volvería con mi hermana? No sabía qué hacer en esos instantes, pero mientras pensaba, otra voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

- Que demonios... ¿Qué hace un Skullkid fuera del bosque perdido?

Se trataba de un soldado imperial, al parecer haciendo patrulla. Me dio una intensa furia al verlo, pero me contuve y le respondí:  
>- ¿Sabes dónde está el pueblo más cercano?<br>- ¿Que intenciones tienes?

No quise decirle nada, y me alejé lo más rápido que pude, hasta llegar a la cima de una colina

* * *

><p>Bajando por la colina me encontré con un hermoso pueblo. Toda la gente que allí había era mayor que yo, pero me ignoraban totalmente por lo ocupados que estaban.<p>

De improvisto, una joven me observo fijamente, y decidió hablarme:  
>-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - Me miró con curiosidad y luego sonrió<br>- Estoy buscando a alguien...

De improvisto agarro mi brazo, y comenzó a arrastrarme con ella, la multitud comenzó a verme ya que arme un escándalo, pero al observar a la joven se calmaron simultáneamente.

Me llevo a una casa de madera, dentro había varios adornos rústicos, instrumentos raros, plumas, armas y más. Me invito a sentarme, y yo acepté confundido, estuve a punto de hablar pero me interrumpió:

-Eres un Skullkid, ¿Verdad? Tu forma te delata, no mientas

- ¡Te equivocas! No me llames así, mi nombre es Estalt

-Estalt...O sea... ¿Aún recuerdas tu antigua memoria? - Ella comenzaba a anotar todo lo que respondía rápidamente en una hoja de papel

-Estoy buscando a mi hermana, déjame salir

- Con que aún recuerdas a tus familiares...

-¡Ya basta! Me largo de aquí

Ella se atravesó en la puerta, y contestó:  
>- Creo que eso no será posible<br>Dicho esto me golpeó, dejándome inconsciente, algo difícil en realidad si llevamos al tema que yo era de madera

¿Que estaría tramando? Desperté a duras penas, dándome cuenta de que estaba atado a la pared  
>-Debo saber todo sobre ustedes los Skullkid, ya que vivimos tan cerca del bosque perdido... no podemos andar con regalías<p>

Yo intenté zafarme de las ataduras, pero no fue posible. La joven estaba obsesionada por saber sobre mí. Y cuando creía que no podría salir más, sentí un extraño impulso, que me ayudo a romper la soga que me mantenía atado.

De inmediato salí por la puerta trasera, hacia un jardín pequeño, y comencé a trepar una liana que colgaba de la pared. Llegue al tejado, pero comenzaron a escucharse los murmullos de la gente, que me vieron subir.

No tuve más opción que lanzarme a la chimenea apagada de la casa contigua, dónde me di un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.  
>Era una casa abandonada, pero cerrada, y al tener la puerta del sótano abierta decidí ocultarme allí.<p>

No sabía que la gente odiaba tanto a los Skullkid ¿Que atrocidades habrán cometido?  
>Tomé asiento y cerré los ojos, que lío.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, había un silencio total, al parecer nadie se había molestado en buscarme. Subí a la habitación principal de la casa, y por un agujero en la puerta pude ver a la gente como siempre dando vueltas por la ciudad.

Dos mujeres se posaron enfrente de la puerta, y comenzaron a charlar:

-Esos Skullkid, son tan atroces...  
>-¿Sabías que se están pasando por aquí?<br>- Que horrible... ¿No les basta con llevarse a nuestros niños al bosque perdido, para crear más de los suyos?

"¿Al bosque perdido? No será... que ellos me hayan arrastrado allí para volverme uno..."

- ¿Y qué paso con él?  
>-Dicen que la señora Tara acabo con el<br>- Que suerte... Por cierto... ¿Conoces a la jovencita que perdió a su hermano hace dos días?

"¡¿Qué?"

-Por supuesto, dicen que fue a la posada a descansar de tan atroz acontecimiento

No podía creer lo que oía, y en lo que me había convertido... Mi hermana no sabía sobre los Skullkid, y si me viera, huiría. Que horrible destino.

Pero debía hacer el intento, cuando atardecía y la gente se marchaba a sus hogares, tomé una vieja capucha que encontré en aquella casa y me cubrí.  
>Busque la posada dónde mi hermana se encontraba, pero al intentar entrar, un hombre en la puerta me exigió que debiera pagarle 10 rupias.<p>

Yo algo dudoso, le dije que cierta Ilse pagaría mi estancia, el hombre entro a la posada, y salió a regañadientes

- Te dejará entrar, ya ha pagado por ti  
>- Muchas gracias...<p>

Entre a la posada. Allí había algunas criaturas muy raras, y la mayoría de los hospedados eran jóvenes como yo. Alguna razón debería haber.

Mientras pensaba, una voz me interrumpió:

-Tú debes ser el muchacho al que pague la estancia por pura bondad. Me presento, soy Ilse, ¿Quién eres tú?

Estaba algo emocionado, pero seguramente si le decía mi nombre allí se alteraría un poco. Le dije que subiéramos a la habitación

- Bueno... yo soy...  
>- Eres... oh...tu voz suena muy parecida a la de mi hermano... me pregunto dónde estará ahora<p>

Estuve a punto de decirle quién era, pero por descuidarme, la capucha se me zafó, demostrando mi apariencia.  
>Me quedé petrificado mientras mi hermana comenzó a salir de la habitación rápidamente.<br>"Demonios" pensé, ahora volverían a atraparme  
>Pero vi una escalera en la habitación, y me animé a subirla, para escapar. La posada se encontraba justo al lado de las murallas del pueblo, y con el mejor salto que pude hacer, salí del lugar.<p>

Me sentía desilusionado... ahora ya no podría volver jamás  
>Pero una extraña voz me alarmó. Se trataba de un anciano que salía del pueblo, tras una jovencita. Al verme, la joven corrió y me abrazó, alzándome en el aire.<p>

Al dejarme en el suelo, con los ojos sollozos, me dijo:  
>- Sabía que eras tú Estalt, sabía que eras tú...<p>

Me sorprendió, no huyó de mi apariencia, sino que volvió por mí  
>El anciano que acompañaba a Ilse, me vio, sonrió y dijo tranquilamente:<br>-Aquí tenemos un caso muy peculiar...

- Estalt, él es el señor Hone, nos ayudará

Yo, totalmente confundido, no sabía que decir. El anciano me entrego una capucha de colores y me dijo:  
>- Sígueme, hablaremos en mi laboratorio.<p>

-¿En su laboratorio?

Pasamos por la ciudad, y llegamos a una extraña edificación. El anciano entró y comenzó a leer unos cuantos libros, mi hermana comenzó a hablarme:

-Al llegar al pueblo, creí que nunca te volvería a ver, pero escuche el rumor sobre los Skullkid...  
>-Seguramente debes odiar mi apariencia...<br>- *Silencio* ... Creí, que jamás te volvería a ver, creí que perderías tu mente como los demás, pero ahora que estás aquí, encontraremos la forma de devolverte a la normalidad

- Ojalá que lo que dices sea cierto

Ilse me da un fuerte abrazo, mientras susurraba que todo salga bien.  
>El anciano terminó de leer su libro y se dirigió a nosotros<p>

**- Ya se cómo devolverte a la normalidad**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: El misterio del fuego dorado

-Primero debemos cubrir tu rostro con la máscara de la verdad,  
>- Muchas gracias Ilse, realmente me agrada cubrir mi rostro con esto<br>- Recuerda, el anciano nos dijo que debíamos encontrar el fuego dorado para deshacer tu maldición, y devolverte a tu forma humana  
>- Si... ojalá no sea demasiado difícil... aún me sorprende lo que sabe ese anciano<p>

_El fuego dorado es una leyenda muy antigua. Se dice que es una creación de los sabios, y cuando una persona se deja consumir por sus llamas, todo mal desaparece de su cuerpo y tal persona vuelve a la normalidad. Se dice que una tal piedra chismosa, de color dorado, te dirá su ubicación._

Emprendimos nuestro viaje al amanecer, según el anciano la roca chismosa dorada, se encontraba a la entrada del desierto Rais, bastante lejos del pueblo.

-Hermana...  
>-¿Que sucede?<br>-¿Realmente crees que los Skull Kids son los que cometen tales atrocidades de las que hablan los aldeanos?  
>-No lo sé... lo único que sé es que alguien las comete<p>

*Silencio*

-Si yo no hubiera ido a buscarte, ¿Hubieras ido tú?  
>- Por supuesto, jamás te dejaría<p>

Mientras charlábamos, algunas personas nos observaban. Comenzamos a sentir algo en el aire, y nos detuvimos en seco  
>De improvisto, unos cuantos soldados aparecieron entre los arbustos, nos venían siguiendo desde el pueblo al parecer, y se veían bastante furiosos<br>-! Deja a esa niña en paz, asqueroso Skullkid! No dejaremos que te la lleves  
>Ilse actuó rápidamente y sin dudarlo, me agarro del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme para escapar, ya que ella era mucho más rápida que yo en mi estado. Los soldados no nos siguieron, ya que veían que no podía hacerle nada a mi hermana.<p>

-Eso estuvo cerca...  
>-Seguramente volverán, demonios, apuremos el paso - Exclamé bastante alterado ya que podemos habernos metido en problemas<p>

Empezamos a dejar el camino de tierra que llevaba directamente al desierto, y solo nos guiamos a través del mapa que nos dio el anciano, para no ser perseguidos. De todas formas no nos quedaba mucho por recorrer. Aún me sorprendí que tras el bosque perdido existiera un mundo tan pequeño y extenso a la vez, tan real y que nadie de su región conociera.

Pasamos un buen camino para apreciar el cambio de temperatura en el aire y suelo, y que la hierba comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente enterrándose en arena y rocas.

A solo unos cuantos kilómetros, y a nuestra vista, se veía la piedra chismosa dorada, rodeada de un pedestal, era de tamaños colosales, y en ella se reflejaban los calurosos rayos de luz del pequeño pero poderoso desierto.  
>Avanzábamos, pero cada vez que nos acercábamos, parecía que la roca se alejaba más y más con algún truco ilusionista o peor<br>- Creo que ya se lo que es, hermano, no somos lo suficientemente veloces, creo que es una especie de prueba de los sabios que escondieron el secreto aquí.  
>-Lo que dices es verdad, debemos buscar algún medio de transporte, rápido, como un caballo...<p>

Tuvimos que devolvernos al bosque, donde abundaba la vida, de inmediato comenzamos a recolectar todo tipo de frutas existentes, e hicimos una especie de trampa de comida. Al cabo de varias horas, comenzó a atraer animales de todo tipo, pero no lo que buscábamos:  
>-¿Segura que esto atraerá a un caballo?<br>-Por supuesto... ellos aman las manzanas Ilse, seguramente falta poco para que uno se acerque

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más, y entre los matorrales una figura apareció. Se trataba de un joven potrillo perdido, de un color negro con ojos violetas.

Mientras comía lo que habíamos dejado, nos acercamos a él y nos subimos a su espalda antes de que se percatara de nuestra presencia. Se reveló y asusto un poco pero ambos lo pudimos contener lo suficiente y finalmente se calmó dejándonos subir a ambos

-Creo que lo llamare Iko, el nombre de nuestro padre  
>-Si, es un buen nombre... Me trae recuerdos<p>

Nos subimos a Iko, y volvimos al desierto rápidamente.

Ahora cada vez que nos acercábamos la piedra no se alejaba, como si la magia se hubiera detenido al ver nuestro ingenio. Finalmente pudimos estar en frente de la inmensa roca, y con la máscara logramos que esta comenzara a hablar.

_"El fuego dorado se encuentra... dentro de alguien  
>De un espíritu, que pertenece a los volcanes lejanos<br>Él fue, su guardián elegido por los sabios  
>y solo los que tengan buenas intenciones podrán razón con él, o acabarán en sus cenizas"<em>

Después de esto se apagó y volvió a el color normal y el tamaño normal de una piedra chismosa, nos quedamos atónitos... los volcanes eran muy peligrosos para alguien de madera como yo, por así decirlo.

Vimos el mapa y nos dimos cuenta de algo. Los únicos volcanes en esta región estaban cruzando el mar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 : La isla Deku**

_Una gran cantidad de personas entraron en el laboratorio del anciano. Venían armadas y lo peor, no con buenas intenciones.  
>-Oye anciano, sabemos que ayudas a aquel repugnante Skullkid….<br>-No sé de lo que hablas  
>-Dime donde está, o acabaré contigo aquí y ahora.<em>

Ilse cabalgaba a gran velocidad entre la gran llanura que terminaba en el mar.  
>Estaba bastante lejos del desierto, casi a final del mapa entregado por el anciano.<br>No sabían que harían después de llegar a las costas, no estaba nada planeado.  
>Pasamos cerca de un rancho, y atravesamos un bosque lleno de fresas, después, un agradable camino tallado hecho de piedras nos guió hacia el mar.<br>Allí, descansamos un poco, justo frente a la costa, y nos pusimos a charlar:

-Me encantaría saber cómo podríamos cruzar el mar, y saber hacia dónde está el volcán, ni siquiera agudizando la vista puedo ver si hay alguna montaña o parecido – Ilse hablaba mientras yo me distraía en mis pensamientos.  
>-Podríamos… construir una balsa… ji ji…<p>

-No creo que sea posible, no sabemos tallar mucho la madera… ¿Y porque aquella risa?  
>- Esta situación me parece bastante graciosa,… Creo que tendremos que pedir ayuda<p>

-¿A quién? Toda la gente exceptuando a el anciano nos aborrece…podríamos volver por él pero tardaríamos mucho

-¡Pues inténtalo! Yo me quedaré aquí

-¿Te sucede algo? – Ilse ya estaba subiendo al potrillo, cuando otra voz nos interrumpió

-No tan rápido… asquerosos...

Se trataba de la tal "Tara", la cual me miraba de una forma un tanto escalofriante. Estaba acompañada de una gran cantidad de hombres armados.  
>Ella sostenía una soga a la cuál daba una tras otra vuelta, y mientras me distraía mirando la escena, siguió hablando:<p>

-Pensaban escapar. . . ese anciano los ha traicionado y nos ha dicho dónde estaban, creo que no tienen mucha suerte hoy por lo que veo.

-Explícate mejor – Ilse estaba conteniendo una gran furia al ver a esa mujer

-Nos llevaremos a ese Skullkid, y acabaremos con él. No interfieras y verás que todo saldrá bien y sin heridos, ahora, baja de ese caballo.

- No lo haré jamás

Ilse retrocedió, y en ese momento aquellos soldados comenzaron a acercarse  
>-¡Rápido! Atrapen a los dos<p>

No teníamos escapatoria alguna, pero casi milagrosamente, unos chapoteos en el agua interrumpieron a aquellos soldados. Se trataban de unos Zoras, criaturas que de vez en cuando se mostraban dónde yo vivía, y no mucha gente los conocía del todo.

-Este es territorio Zora, y aquí se prohíben estás hostilidades. Márchense si no quieres problemas

Tara frunció el ceño, dio la vuelta y dijo furiosamente:

-Tienes una suerte….

Al cabo de unos minutos estuvimos solos con aquellos Zora, y estos nos dirigieron la palabra:

-¿Buscan algo en especial, jóvenes?

Nos sorprendimos, al parecer no tenían idea de las atrocidades que decían cometer los Skullkid

-Estamos buscando la manera de cruzar el mar y llegar al volcán

-Si no les molesta… podrían ayudarnos

Los zora se miraron entre ellos, y dijeron amablemente:

-Por supuesto, no es un viaje muy largo. Deberán dejar al potrillo aquí y subir a nuestras espaldas. Últimamente el volcán es un lugar de turismo bastante concurrido, aunque unas poderosas corrientes azotan el lugar

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Subimos a sus espaldas, y comenzaron a nadar lentamente, hasta que se internaron en océano profundo y aumentaron su velocidad.

Cada metro que nadaban nos ayudaba a visualizar el volcán débilmente, el cual tenía una extraña nube de humo sobre él.  
>Al poder acercarnos más, las corrientes marinas se hicieron notar, y de inmediato el nado de los zora se dificulto:<p>

-¡Ahora sujétense fuerte!  
>Nos agarramos bien de ellos, pero mientras nadaban, vi las curiosas aletas que colgaban de sus cabezas. No se me ocurrió nada más que agarrar aquellas aletas, y las tiré con fuerza para ver que sucedía.<p>

El zora se distrajo solo un segundo, y la corriente se lo llevó, dejándome a mí caer en medio del mar. Mi hermana, que observó lo sucedido, no dudo ni un solo segundo y saltó al mar para ayudarme.

La corriente nos comenzó a arrastrar, mientras que una extraña risa se me escapó, ¡Que divertido fue aquello!

* * *

><p>La corriente finalmente nos arrastró hacia una playa, y una brisa nos despertó a ambos.<br>Cuando pude razonar que había sucedido, pude ver a mi hermana y al zora levantándose, y yo hice lo mismo.

Un extraño bosque de robles conformaba la isla, y uno más grande que todos los demás, justo en el centro del lugar, que casi rozaba las nubes.  
>Mientras veía aquello, mi hermana habló:<p>

-Creo que el Zora aún debe descansar después de lo que sucedió, hermano. Vayamos al bosque a ver si encontramos algún refugio para pasar la noche

-Está bien… voy a explorar un poco, nos vemos más tarde…

Di vuelta a la dirección contraria a la que fueron mi hermana y el Zora.

Me sentía bastante animado para explorarla isla y encontrar algo divertido que hacer por allí, especialmente me intereso el gran árbol que se veía en medio de todo, así que me interne el bosque con la esperanza de verlo.

No había ningún animal, ni siquiera aves que cantaran continuamente. Se notaba a distancia que aquel árbol tenía un rostro algo anciano, y parecía que me viera fijamente mientras me acercaba con cautela.

Cuanto estuve a pies del árbol, pude ver un grabado en él, que decía "Toda la verdad se encuentra aquí"  
>Mire hacia arriba, y pude ver mejor el extraño rostro del árbol... ¿Qué querría decir todo eso?<br>Mientras aún pensaba, una voz, como siempre, me interrumpió:

-Es muy extraño ver un Skullkid cuerdo y fuera del bosque perdido…

-¿Eh? ¿Quién habla? – Miraba hacia ambos lados esperando ver una persona

-Yo soy quien habla… mira hacia arriba

Mire como me lo dijo la voz, se encontraba el rostro del árbol

¿Acaso él me estaba hablando? Qué curioso…

-Puedo ver lo que eres. Me presentaré, soy el gran árbol Deku de la Isla Deku, y no hay nada que yo no sepa sobre este mundo…

-Ha… ¿De verdad?

-Puedo reconocer que tu transformación fue reciente, y aún mantienes la cordura a pesar de lo que pasaste. Pero pronto el agobiante destino que sufres se hará sentir, y no serán el mismo de antes de tal accidente…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que pronto perderán tu pasado… y aceptarás tu cambio a la fuerza…

-Huh…. Lo que hablas son tonterías.

Empecé a retirarme, pero otra vez me interrumpió:

-Se dónde está el volcán que buscas… y como llegar a través de una ruta secreta

Di media vuelta, y rápidamente volví dónde el árbol:

-Dime dónde debo ir, necesito saberlo

-Debes… entrar en mi interior. Pero una vez que entres no podrás volver, ni nadie más podrá entrar.

-Yo te diré cuándo entre, espérame aquí

Debí encontrar a mi hermana.  
>Ilse seguramente estaría con el Zora en algún refugio.<br>Efectivamente tenía razón, y le conté sobre lo que me hablo el árbol Deku.  
>Mientras el zora dijo que no nos preocupáramos por él, ya que podía volver solo a su hogar.<p> 


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Pequeños conflictos**

Ilse y yo entramos al interior del árbol Deku, dentro de él, un extraño pasadizo oscuro se abrió ante nuestros ojos

Una gran raíz creaba una especie de largo puente, que llevaba a una extraña abertura, y más allá de esta se vislumbraba otra gran raíz que conducía a una abertura similar, y así repitiéndose como un largo camino recto el cuál comenzamos a seguir.

Mientras, comencé a pensar en lo que me dijo el extraño árbol

"¿De verdad caería en la locura? Ha… que duda más grande…

Realmente mi espíritu no era como el de un niño común, ya que los acontecimientos que he sufrido durante toda mi vida han marcado mi carácter...

Pero… ¿Si no fuera así? ¿Tal vez de todas formas perdería la razón?"  
>-Estalt, no te atrases, ya veo una luz al final - Mi hermana me interrumpió<p>

Me di prisa, y cuando llegué al final con Ilse, había una gran escalera en el lugar que tuvimos que subir.

Al llegar al tope de la escalera, pudimos observar una gran sala circular de madera, y un agujero a un costado de esta.  
>Había un fuerte olor a carbón, prueba de que estábamos cerca del volcán, y nos apresuramos a llegar al agujero.<p>

Pero nos tuvimos que detener, ya que un extraño líquido negro caía desde el techo, y parecía peligroso.

Miramos hacia arriba, y lo que vimos nos aterrorizó.  
>Una gran araña de color negro, con una cabeza de calavera, la cual dejaba caer su veneno para atrapar alguna posible víctima.<p>

Esta bajo y se colocó justo en frente de nosotros, observándonos cautelosamente y revisando si éramos peligrosos o no, y rápidamente soltó un grito aterrador, haciendo que las pocas antorchas que colgaban cayeran y encendieran fuego en el suelo de madera, que a la araña no parecía afectarle.

Ilse comenzó a correr hacia la salida, he intenté seguirla, pero mis torpes pasos me hicieron tropezar en una débil corteza algo quemada, haciéndome caer al vacío.

Lo único que pensé en ese entonces antes de perderme en la oscuridad, es que mi hermana no me había ayudado en ningún momento… escapó sin mí.

* * *

><p><em>-Mira... hay algo flotando allí<br>-¿Qué dices Grap? Oh… ya lo veo, vamos, recógelo. _

* * *

><p>Desperté sobre una mesa de madera.<br>Estaba totalmente empapado, y no sabía que había ocurrido, no sentía nada más que curiosidad y un profundo odio.

El lugar dónde estaba parecía una vieja cabaña, dónde había un fuerte olor a pescado.  
>Unos pasos se escucharon acompañados de unas voces:<p>

-Te eh dicho que solo es un muñeco de madera, no es nada con vida o algo así. Tú lo viste Grap

-No lo creo Trap, sé que tiene algo en especial

-Solo te digo que…

Me dirigieron la mirada, ambos sorprendidos.

Parecían hermanos, pero bastante diferentes en realidad  
>Me levanté, y sin pensarlo dos veces salí por la puerta.<p>

Fuera estaba el inmenso mar, y anclado a la casa había una balsa, la cual me lleve.

-¡Hey espera! ¡No te lleves eso!

-Creo que no nos escucha

-Solo guarda silencio Grap… solo… cállate…

Me llevé la balsa, la que tenía prácticamente pegada una brújula, y según lo que se, el lugar dónde nos ayudaron los Zora fue una playa al norte.

Sin dudarlo continúe mi viaje, y lo único que tenía en mente era no volver a ver a mi hermana jamás…

Tras unas horas de viaje, la costa se mostró finalmente.  
>Pude ver que Iko no estaba esperándome, así que iría a buscarlo.<p>

Desembarque y comencé a seguir las pisadas del potrillo, las cuáles no se notaban demasiado  
>Al parecer se devolvían exactamente por dónde yo llegue a la costa, el mismo camino, el cuál lentamente seguí<p>

Ya era de noche y seguía aún el camino de Iko, el cuál se prolongaba mucho.  
>Además procuraba no llamar la atención de nadie, ahora que estaba solo no tenía esperanzas de escapar de algún ataque como el anterior.<p>

Y mientras pensaba, pude ver que las pisadas me dirigían a aquel rancho que habíamos cruzado anteriormente, por lo cual pude suponer que de allí venía Iko.

Fui hacia la entrada, la cual marcaba"Rancho Adear"

Escuche relinchidos, y pude ver la gran cantidad de caballos que allí vivían, entre ellos Iko descansaba de pie.

-Iko… ¿Eres tú?

El potrillo despertó y se me acercó, estaba claro que de él se trataba, pero mientras nos reencontrábamos, desde la cabaña del rancho una figura salió

-¿Quién eres tú?  
>Se trataba de una jovencilla, mucho menor que yo, y parecía recién haber despertado.<br>Salió de la casa y me miró un buen rato mientras permanecía quieto, y dijo a bostezos:

-¿Conoces a Tramy?... Hum... hace un día que había escapado... ¿Qué buscas?

Eso fue curioso, o no me veía bien o simplemente no temía a un Skull Kid, me agradó y le respondí:

-Creí que el caballo estaba perdido y lo seguí, nada más, jiji…

-¿Y de dónde vienes?

-De muy lejos…

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres hasta el amanecer…Hum... tenemos una habitación junto al comedor...

Acepté la invitación. Su casa era bastante agradable, y en el comedor se encontraba una anciana durmiendo levemente.

Pude recostarme en la cama… fue una agradable sensación de comodidad, y me quedé de inmediato dormido.

A la mañana abrí mis ojos, esperando encontrarme en aquella agradable habitación.  
>Pero lo que menos esperaba sucedió.<p>

Una carreta me estaba arrastrando lentamente en la tierra, dañando bastante mi vestimenta.  
>Mire hacia arriba, y lo único que pude apreciar fue el rostro de Tara mirándome con una peligrosa sonrisa.<p>

-Te dije que no escaparías de mí... acabaré contigo de una vez, y así con todos los demás de tu asquerosa especie

-Yo... yo...

No me atreví a decir nada, además de que no sabía realmente que responderle a aquella loca... seguramente mi fin estaba cerca si no ocurría algo que me ayudara.

* * *

><p>Llegábamos a la ciudad, y algunas pocas personas salieron a ver mi destruido aspecto.<p>

Algunas reían, otras lloraban, y algunas personas solo me observaban fríamente.  
>Pude darme cuenta que entre la multitud se encontraba el anciano que nos había ayudado a mí y a mi odiosa hermana, con una mirada melancólica.<p>

Continuaron arrastrándome por el camino, y muy cerca de aquella choza perturbadora dónde Tara vivía.  
>Pero algo detuvo a todos.<br>Una jovencita, montada en un caballo, cabalgaba enérgicamente dónde yo estaba, y pude notar que era aquella que me había hablado aquella noche.

Comencé a forcejear, y como Tara estaba distraída pude zafar su mano de la soga.  
>La joven que venía en mi ayuda agarró esta misma soga y me arrastró fuera del pueblo, termine bastante magullado pero fuera de riesgo.<p>

Cuando estábamos llegando al rancho, la joven comenzó a hablarme:

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, amigo...¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Amigo? ¿Me había dicho... "amigo" ?

-Mi nombre es Estalt... - A duras penas pude decir aquello a causa del arrastre

-El mío es Rida, un gusto conocerte.

Llegamos al rancho, y Rida me dejó en el sótano de la casa encerrado con llave para protegerme.  
>Y lo único que pude pensar allí... es... que había conseguido una amiga...<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Evitando el destino**

Ya parecía que el atardecer llegaba.  
>Una vez más, había logrado escapar de las garras de Tara, de verdad algo interesante ocurría para que me salvara cada vez.<br>Lo que pude notar fue que últimamente no me sentía bien conmigo mismo, será por el intenso odio que tienen muchos a los seres como yo, o simplemente no me comportaba como debía ser.

Finalmente, al anochecer, la puerta del sótano se abrió, dejándome salir. Pude ver que Rida se encontraba junto a Iko, y dijo con una radiante sonrisa:

-Creo que Iko desea estar contigo, así que es todo tuyo. Puedes llevártelo si quieres, pero necesitas una o dos lecciones de como cabalgar.

Asentí alegremente. Fuimos directo al rancho, y preparamos algunos obstáculos para cabalgar.  
>Practicamos toda la noche como cabalgar correctamente, y con algo de práctica aprendí a hacerlo mejor que antes. Después de eso nos dirigimos a la cabaña dónde se encontraba la abuela de Rida, durmiendo como en la noche anterior.<p>

Pero no tenía planeado descansar hoy, no sabiendo que aquello podría volver a ocurrir.  
>Cuando las luces se apagaron, salí de la cabaña en dirección al rancho.<br>Subí al lomo de Iko y salte la valla que recubría el lugar.

Y antes de irme, di una mirada a aquel lugar, pensando "Ya volveré"

* * *

><p><em>-Trap... ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?<br>-Uh... ya la vi, es una joven flotando en un trozo de madera. Vamos a ayudarla_

* * *

><p>Mientras, cabalgaba cerca de aquel bosque de fresas. Un descanso allí sería ideal y no era un lugar muy visitado que digamos.<br>Intente edificar una pequeña choza de madera, dónde me oculte con Iko cuando una poderosa lluvia se hizo notar. Pude descansar sin problemas junto a Iko, pensando en lo próximo que ocurriría.

* * *

><p><em>-Grap, tenlo en claro. Jamás volveremos a rescatar a nadie en medio del mar<br>-Ya es la segunda vez que nos roban una balsa...  
>-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? No nos quedan muchas de repuesto, y esa chica se llevó la última con una brújula.<br>-Dijo que iría a buscar a su hermano. Y traería le de vuelta con la balsa  
>-¿Tú le crees? No es verdad, no volverá<em>

* * *

><p>Ya amanecía, y salí de mi refugio. Me sentía algo solo pero me di ánimos para levantarme:<p>

-Por lo menos te tengo a ti Iko... vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer

Lo que tenía pensado era una locura, peo debía hacerlo si quería defenderme de Tara alguna vez. Buscaría algún entrenador que me enseñara a luchar en este estado, debía hacerlo...

A solo unos kilómetros, una jovencita desembarcaba su balsa. Tenía un preciado objeto guardado en un frasco encantado, y desesperadamente se planteó buscar a alguien en especial.

Había hablado con un gran guardián de magma, que le planteó un reto y a cambio de aquello le daría un valorado elemento. Lo consiguió a duras penas, y logró llevarse el objeto.**  
><strong>Desde entonces solo quería encontrar a su hermano, si aún seguía con vida.

* * *

><p>La lluvia había parado. Había recolectado unas cuantas fresas para Iko mientras seguía reposando junto a mi improvisada choza.<br>Tenía pensado volver al rancho la próxima noche, seguramente Rida estaría preocupada de que hubiera desaparecido de la nada como en aquella ocasión.

Mientras, la joven había visto las casi disueltas pisadas de Iko, seguidas de unas pisadas más pequeñas que parecían ser de su hermano. Se alegró bastante ya que podría reencontrarse con ambos a la vez y siguió rastreando.

Pudo ver que a lo lejos había un rancho, un pequeño rancho. Y a la entrada había una jovencita algo menor, mirando el horizonte, se le acercó lentamente y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo? Te ves triste...

La jovencita respondió sin mirar:

-Estoy esperando a mi amigo, se fue en la noche sin decir nada...

-Ya veo... ¿Puedes decirme dónde crees que se fue?

-Seguramente...fue al bosque de fresas. Lo esperaré hasta que vuelva.

La joven, sin mirar nada más, siguió el camino indicado. Ya tenía una pista para encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras, en una casa hecha de madera y curiosamente adornada<em>:  
>Un cuchillo se clavó en la pared ferozmente, sobre la máscara de la verdad que había encontrado mientras seguía a un Skull Kid.<p>

Se trataba de Tara. Furiosa por no haber atrapado a su presa.  
>"Hace tiempo que intento acabar con ellos" - Pensaba - "Lo que han hecho es imperdonable"<p>

Se acercó a una fotografía de una jovencilla, y le miró un buen rato...  
>"Debo vengar lo que te hicieron, y lo haré cueste lo que cueste".<p>

Después de pensar aquello, recogió su carcaj, unas cuantas flechas y un arco.  
>Salió de la casa, subió a un caballo y partió iracunda dónde creía que se escondería el monstruo. Acabaría con él en ese mismo instante.<p>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba aun descansando, cuando escuche unos pasos.<br>Intente esconderme, pero Iko me delató debido a sus relinchidos, y fue hacia las pisadas. Quise detenerlo pero no pude.

Al rato, sin notar nada, vi como Iko volvía corriendo a gran velocidad con una botella.  
>Dentro tenía un espléndido color dorado, y daba curiosidad solo verlo.<p>

Iko estrello la botella contra el suelo, y de allí un aura dorada lo rodeo.  
>Mientras esto sucedía, pude ver llegar a mi hermana, sin aliento por perseguir al potrillo, y sorprendida por ver como el aura dorada lo cubría.<p>

Después de unos segundos, un gran destello apareció encegueciéndonos, y finalmente pudimos ver lo que sucedió.

Iko había cambiado, frente a nosotros, un joven de aproximadamente mi edad había aparecido. Llevaba un extraño traje y una cinta tapando su ojo derecho:

-¡Qué bien hace tomar un poco de aire!

-¿Iko? – Mi hermana no pudo creer lo que veía

-No me llames así, mi nombre es Gabri. Les agradezco cordialmente haberme ayudado a librarme de esa maldición, pero no hay tiempo que perder, debo acabar con ese detestable brujo

-¿Un brujo? – Me causo curiosidad tal historia

-Sí, un brujo. Ese malvado ha estado atacando a quien pase por esta región, y les hace cosas horribles a los viajeros, yo por ejemplo. Vengo del más alejado desierto, fuera de este continente, buscando valiosas piezas de corazón para vender en mi tienda de curiosidades.  
>Pero ese malvado me atrapó, y me volvió un simple animal asqueroso, un potrillo. Pero gracias a que ustedes trajeron el fuego dorado pude volver a mi forma original.<br>Ahora si me disculpan….

-No tan rápido… queremos acompañarte... ¿No es así, Estalt?

No le respondí, no quería hablarle. Solo le lancé una mirada llena de furia y comencé a marcharme en dirección contraria

-¡Espera! No te va...

Ilse quiso detenerme, pero algo la interrumpió.  
>Un gran caballo llegó galopando hacia nuestra ubicación, y para sorpresa mía, encima de él estaba Tara, apuntándome con un gran arco.<p>

-¡No escaparás! – Al decir esto, lanzó una flecha justo a mi cabeza. Esta se clavó bastante, dejando una marca, pero nada más que eso.

Antes de sentir el dolor me la arranqué la flecha dejando la "herida" (Si así se le podía llamar) abierta.  
>Tara intentó preparar otra flecha, pero Gabri se puso delante y exclamó:<p>

-¡Espera! Puedo saber que te sucede... ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?

-¡Sal de mi camino! Debo aniquilar a ese demonio cueste lo que cueste

-¿Y qué te ha hecho él?

Tara calló, no dijo nada y bajo el arco iracunda. Gabri comenzó a dar unas palabras:

-Por pura intuición puedo deducir que... todos buscamos a ese brujo malvado.  
>Él es despiadado, y hace poco que ataca estas tierras y solo estas.<br>Debemos detenerlo, eso es obvio... y...

-Una pregunta Gabri - Interrumpió Ilse - ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?

-Fui tu fiel corcel, ¿No es verdad? Puedes confiar en mí.

Gabri e Ilse comenzaron a marcharse. A regañadientes quise seguirlo, ya que en parte era mi amigo.

Tara, ya lejos, pudo observarnos partir hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba el brujo. Se quedó allí hasta que no pudo vernos más y se fue hacia alguna dirección desconocida.

Solo empezaba...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 : Alguien de importancia**

Comencé a pensar en lo sucedido el fuego dorado, había sido utilizado.  
>Por lo cual ya no había manera devolver a la normalidad mi cuerpo… bueno, daba igual, no me molestaba en lo absoluto ahora.<p>

Lo que me causa más curiosidad es Gabri, el cual volvió de la forma de un caballo negro. Venía de un extraño desierto de otro continente, y vestía ropas lujosas y extravagantes.

-Hu… Gabri… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto, lo que quieras compañero. Estoy deseoso de resolver tus dudas sobre lo que te interese

-¿De dónde eres y de dónde vienes exactamente?

-¿Quieres saber eso? Pues, verás... es algo largo….  
>Hace mucho, bastante tiempo, mi madre me contó una historia, sobre un tirano y como sus ambiciones destruyeron nuestra reputación. En ese entonces no entendía mucho sobre aquellas palabras, pero ahora comprendo todo.<br>Gabri mostró una débil sonrisa, y continuó su relato  
>Cuando aquel tirano murió, un predecesor existiría y lo reemplazaría alrededor de unos 100 años. Y aunque tal raza se hubiera marchado a causa de la vergüenza, la tradición aún persiste por más lejos que este el hogar.<p>

-No lo entiendo del todo… ¿Quieres decir que ese predecesor es amigo tuyo?  
>-Lo que quiero decir es que...<br>Ilse nos interrumpió. De tanto charlas habíamos llegado a una extraña pradera, dónde se podía apreciar un débil camino de tierra que conducía directamente hacia el pantano, según indicaba una señal que había allí puesta.

Gabri se adelantó, y dijo casi susurrando:  
>-Aún está muy lejos aquel brujo, pasando esta pradera llegaremos al pantano y más tarde al gran río clariazul. Después de eso vendrá el camino subterráneo y desde allí un buen trazo hasta su guarida.<p>

-¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de esta zona? – Ilse interrumpió

Acostumbro a llevar mapas de todos los lugares que visito, para encontrar siempre la manera de volver a mi hogar.

Comenzó el anochecer, acompañado de unas cuantas estrellas.  
>Mientras Ilse descansaba, me animé a preguntarle algunas cosas más a Gabri:<p>

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? Solo son las estrellas…

-Gracias a ellas puedo saber si estamos al sur o al norte. Justo ahora nos encontramos en medio del punto cardinal…  
>-Interesante… volviendo al tema, aún no me cuenta mucho sobre tu amigo el predecesor<br>-En mi raza no hay más que un varón cada 100 años, creo que te estás confundiendo – Gabri suelta una risa, pero Estalt no logra entender el por qué  
>-Sigo sin entenderlo… ¿Acaso tu eres el predecesor?<br>-Exactamente…  
>-¿Exactamente qué cosa?<br>-Que yo soy el predecesor…

-¿Huh?

-¡Que yo soy el predecesor! ¡Yo soy el príncipe Gerudo! ¿Es que no logras entenderlo?- Gabri alzo tanto la voz, que las aves echaron a volar.

Yo había oído cosas sobre los Gerudo, pero nunca pensé encontrarme con su príncipe-.¿De verdad aparecían cada 100 años? Entonces mi suerte era más que suficiente.  
>Mientras pensaba, Gabri calló, se quedó en una pose petrificada durante un buen rato y repentinamente alzó la cabeza, volviendo a mirar las estrellas:<p>

-Si llego a hablar más sobre mi procedencia, seguramente todo Hyurle intentara aniquilarme por mis antepasados, algo realmente horrible.  
>Pero es hora de descansar, un largo viaje nos espera y sin energías no podremos avanzar.<p>

Después de decir eso dejó de mirar las estrellas y se puso a descansar. Yo no hice lo mismo, seguí mirando las estrellas intentando descifrar esos puntos cardinales de los cuales me habló, ya que aún no entendía el concepto.

Ilse había despertado al escuchar la charla.  
>Ella ya sabía que su hermano la odiaba en cierta forma, no le había ayudado a escapar de aquel monstruo oscuro. Pero eso se podía arreglar, lo que más importaba es que ambos estaban vivos.<br>Quiso acercarse a él, pero este hizo un claro signo derechazo y le dio la espalda, prácticamente como un crío enojado.

"Que inmadurez" – Pensó ella. Lo que más quería era arreglar esta situación para seguir el viaje tranquilamente. Intentó disculparse pero su hermano seguía dándole la espalda, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Tanto alboroto también despertó a Gabri, el cuál, somnoliento y bostezando dijo:  
>-¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos? No paran de hacer ruido sobre disculpas y cosas así<p>

-Estalt, por favor acepta mis disculpas. No sabes en verdad, no podía hacer nada.

Este dio la vuelta, y mirando hacia un lado, con los brazos cruzados, dijo amargamente:  
>-Está bien… pero no quiero que sigas hablándome así<p>

A Ilse le brillaron los ojos, y abrazó a su hermano.  
>Gabri, interrumpiendo el momento, exclamó :<p>

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Vira puede ayudarnos!

Ambos nos preguntamos que era Vira, pero no nos molestamos en preguntarlo, esperaríamos a ver lo que era con nuestros propios ojos..  
>Gabri sacó una pequeña y reseca flautilla de madera.<br>Toco una extraña sonata, después de un breve silencio, una sombra en el cielo soltó un rugido feroz.

-¡Les presento a Vari, ave del ocaso!

-¿En que nos ayudará? ¿Explorará el lugar?

-Al contrario, nos llevará, aunque será algo lenta, vamos, todos suban

Subimos al lomo del ave, la que alzó vuelo hasta las nubes, mientras veíamos Hurle desaparecer entre ellas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 : Desvíos**

Gabri, totalmente aburrido, frunció el ceño.  
>Recogió un palo y golpeó la cabeza de Vari, gritando:<p>

-¿Dónde nos estás llevando, ave? Esta dirección es errónea

El ave le miró y gruño un poco. Gabri, paralizado, dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Bueno… en primer lugar nunca le dijimos que nos llevara dónde el brujo, y nos desviamos del camino… Y como se nos acabaron las provisiones creo que debemos bajar y pasar unos cuantos días dónde sea que estemos. Tonterías mías jeje…

Nos miramos confundidos, Ni siquiera a mí me pareció gracioso el habernos perdido. Gabri comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de mapas, y con una pluma entintada comenzó a marcar caminos y rutas extrañas mientras el ave Vari descendía.

Habíamos parado a orillas de un lago, y mientras Ilse recogía provisiones, yo y Gabri mirábamos los mapas. De vez en cuando se los mostraba a Vari y esta ave negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces no es por esta región… ¿Dices que tampoco es por el lago Zimeia?

El ave negó con la cabeza mientras seguía descansando.

-Y… Estalt…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues aún no me cuentas mucho sobre ti, ¿De dónde provienes

-De un pequeño pueblo cerca de la ciudadela, no lo visito hace mucho. En realidad ya ni sé por dónde quedaba exactamente

-¿Y qué sucedió con tus padres? Nunca hablas de ellos y tal vez te estén extrañando allí

-No lo creo. De todas formas detesto a esos dos y quiero cambiar de tema ya – Diciendo esto crucé los brazos y mire hacia un lado

-Bien… ¿Y sobre que más quieres hablar? – Gabri dijo esto entregándole otro mapa a Vari, y esta negó con la cabeza

-Hum… ¿Pudiste ver bien a ese brujo del que hablas? Es que me parece algo ficticio, en realidad no creo que exista… ¿No habrá sido parte de tu imaginación? Ji ji…

Gabri tragó saliva y miro a Vari. El ave asintió con la cabeza y tomo vuelo en dirección hacia el bosque dónde Ilse buscaba provisiones.  
>De pronto, el joven príncipe Gerudo se levantó y tomo el bastón que había traído. Lo levantó en el aire, y dijo con una voz débil y seria:<p>

-Creo que el show ha acabado – Y al decir aquello asesto el golpe.

Más tarde, el Ave Vari sobrevolaba el inmenso mar, el cuál separaba un continente de otro. En ella, Gabri pensaba sobre lo sucedido:

"Ellos me empezaban a caer bien, pero tuvieron que dudar de mis palabras. Ahora tengo dos nuevos esclavos como recompensa. Eso igualmente les pasa por tratarme como un caballo idiota…" – Mientras pensaba miraba a dos jóvenes sujetos al ave con unas lianas y cuerdas malgastadas. Habían caído, y lo que más le sorprendía es que fueran tan ingenuos.

Los llevaría a su pequeño reino ubicado en el desierto. Aunque les había mentido, tampoco lo hizo en todo, por supuesto que era el príncipe Gerudo.  
>Algo que destacaba es que no había llegado a Hyurle por motivos comerciales o de capturar gente. Uno de sus objetos que traía consigo, era el que le permitía cambiar de forma a cualquier animal existente, y así poder explorar aquel territorio por cosas de valor.<p>

El pueblo Gerudo, más que conquistar tierras o participar en guerras, era experto en el hurto de objetos, para así ganar riquezas importantes.

Todo aquello sobre el fuego dorado y la maldición de caballo, no fueron más que un sucio truco. Aquel elemento mágico ahora estaba en sus manos y seguro valdría bastante.

* * *

><p>-¡Anda, despierten!<p>

Logre despertarme. Estaba siendo observado por dos mujeres de extraños trajes, a través de una celda. Había un calor agobiante, que casi no podía soportar

-Ojalá que este muñeco de madera tenga un buen precio, ¿Verdad, Nesui? Parece como si estuviera vivo

-No creo que debamos venderlo, nos meteríamos en problemas. Vamos a descansar, esto es solo asunto del rey Gabri, sus rehenes.

"¡¿Rehenes había dicho!" – Gabri, al parecer había estado mintiendo.

Me levanté, y pude ver a mi hermana en un rincón. Al despertarla ella pudo darse cuenta también de nuestra situación actual.  
>No pudimos entender mucho hasta que vimos por una pequeña y alta ventanilla hacia el exterior. Se trataba de un extenso desierto, y dónde estábamos era una enorme fortaleza de roca.<br>Nos habían traicionado, ahora estábamos más que perdidos y sin esperanzas de nada.  
>Mientras pensaba, otra voz nos Interrumpió. Se trataba de otra persona atrapada, en la celda de en frente. Era un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, aunque aparentaba más, y estaba totalmente desprolijo:<p>

-Hey… ustedes niños… ¿Pueden escucharme?

Asentimos con cautela

-Escúchenme bien. Eh oído que el príncipe Gabri los convocará en unas horas, no sé dónde ni para qué. Lo único que sé es que será una oportunidad para escapar.  
>Una guardia, de un extraño cabello marrón y un traje plateado tiene las llaves de todas las celdas. Su nombre es Tamira y se encuentra a entradas del palacio haciendo guardia permanente por dos días. Quítenle las llaves para que todos aquí podamos escapar.<p>

-¿Y cómo es que haremos eso? En primer lugar ni siquiera tenemos armas – Ilse respondió casi desafiando

-Además…de que Gabri seguramente no trama nada bueno, tal vez nos mate o algo así – Di un suspiro de decepción, pensando en que tramaría alguien como él

El extraño hombre volvió a la oscuridad de su celda, y no volvió a hablar más.  
>Mientras, unas pisadas se oyeron fuera. Se trataba de esa Gerudo, Tamira, la cual abrió nuestra celda y dijo seriamente:<p>

-El príncipe Gabri los ha llamado. Síganme hasta afueras del lugar, dónde los espera.

Obedecimos las órdenes ya que no había más opción, y Tamira nos llevó fuera de la "cárcel". Allí había una especie de plaza rodeada de varias Gerudo, custodiando la fortaleza.  
>Seguimos un camino de rocas mientras todas las Gerudo nos observaban. Comentando variedad de cosas como que teníamos de especial para que aún no hubiéramos sido vendidos como esclavos.<p>

Continuando por el camino, un gran portón se abrió hacia fuera, y se pudo ver el inmenso desierto. Fuera, había una carreta tirada por unos caballos, y en ella estaba Gabri.  
>Nos obligaron a subir a la carreta y nos dejaron a solas.<p>

-¡Con que por fin han llegado! – Dijo Gabri sin mostrar expresión alguna

-Gabri…eres un… - Ilse iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por Gabri

-¡Calma! Solo piénsalo, si vas a quedarte aquí durante el resto de tu vida, ¿No deseas conocer mejor el lugar? Vamos, hagamos un paseo querida, te mostraré mi extenso reino – Y dicho esto echó a andar los caballos, hacia otro camino rodeando la fortaleza.

-Pues como verán esta es la fortaleza, un lugar prácticamente único que oculta la verdadera cara de nuestra civilización. Es dónde se encuentran nuestras mayores riquezas y mi palacio, por supuesto. – Después de decir eso, dimos vuelta a la fortaleza. Lo que vimos no fue esperado. Era una ciudadela, dónde había millares de comerciantes.

Nadie nos prestaba real atención, estaban muy ocupados con sus negocios.  
>Al parecer en este continente, la capital Gerudo tenía gran importancia.<p>

-Y como verán, esta es la ciudadela. Nuestras riquezas nos han permitido tener un vasto territorio y mantenerlo a la vez.

Continuamos por el camino y salimos de la ciudadela. Allí habían pequeños poblados, continuando, había un camino que llevaba de vuelta a la fortaleza. Allí Gabri habló nuevamente:

-Y se acabaron las amabilidades. Tamira, llévalos de vuelta a su celda.

-Por supuesto.

Nos devolvieron a la celda. Nosotros, sin entender mucho aún que pasaba, decidimos descansar. Mañana sería un largo día…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 : Extrañas Cosas **

-¡Vengan! Aprecien este único instrumento volador.  
>Yo lo llamo, Globo aerostático de metal. Es capaz de volar de un continente a otro sin descanso, y también sirve como arma de ataque por su imponente estructura, y lo mejor, ¡Solo a unas económicas 10000 rupias!<p>

Los murmullos de la gente en el mercado se escuchaban fuertemente, cosas como "¿Está bromeando?" o " ¿Qué no sabe que volver un globo aerostático de metal no lo hará mejor?  
>Y al decir esto, la gente se alejó del vendedor, dejándolo sin comprador.<p>

-¡Uyy! Ya es el sexto mercado dónde eh querido vender mi creación – Diciendo esto, dio una mirada a la fortaleza Gerudo - ¡Qué envidia siento de ese príncipe, que gana tantas riquezas y las esconde en su palacio! ¡ Además de que siempre está rodeado de mujeres, que granuja!

-"Debo encontrar la forma de robarle todo lo que tiene" – Mientras pensaba, miró su globo aerostático, de tamaños colosales, hecho para atacar y volar a la vez. – Creo que tendré una laaarga noche, jejeje.- Y dicho aquello, comenzó a preparar su creación.

* * *

><p>Tamira, estaba vigilando a los reos. Ya habían pasado dos días... en los que no veíamos a nadie más que a las guardias rondar y al hombre de enfrente delirar un poco.<br>Si pudiera salir… le haría pagar a Gabri todo lo que hizo. Al fin y al cabo no era más que un ladrón malvado y traicionero. O eso era lo que creía, de todas maneras seguía sin creer lo que paso.

En cambio, Ilse parecía decepcionada, pero realmente no importaba lo que sucedía, el destino estaba….- Mientras pensaba, un gran estruendo se oyó fuera, y se escuchó un fuerte derrumbe.  
>Tamira, quién estaba distraída con las llaves, quiso salir dejando caer estas.<p>

-Las llaves…¡Son las llaves! – Aquel hombre de la celda de enfrente intentó alcanzarlas, pero Ilse se adelantó y abrió la puerta, liberándonos.  
>Escapamos, y al salir pudimos ver el espectáculo.<br>Una gran bola de metal se había estrellado en el palacio.  
>Fuera del lugar estaba Gabri, acompañado de unas cuantas Gerudo. Se veía furioso.<br>También pude ver que sacaban a un hombre entre la bola de metal, y de inmediato se lo llevaron a no sé dónde para alguna sentencia.

Pero no nos importaba, nos largamos fuera de la fortaleza. El inmenso desierto se presentó.

-Creo que habrá que ir a la ciudadela – Y dicho esto comenzamos a seguir el camino

Continuamos por el camino, deseosos de ver la ciudad, y también cautelosos para no ser atrapados, ya que tarde o temprano sabrían de nuestra ausencia.  
>Nunca habíamos visto cosas tan extrañas, curiosas partes de vehículos, ruedas de acero, extraños amuletos y adornos de vidrio. Armas extrañas, medicinas y una extraña estructura en casas y caminos.<br>También había un mapa del complejo enseñado en la plaza principal. Todo resultaba ser tan o más grande que la ciudadela de Hyurle.

Cegados en el interés, logramos ver un puesto de mascotas, dónde había cantidad de animalejos extraños, Guays, Keeses, Dodongos… Pero lo que más nos llamó la atención fue un hada en una botella, a un precio bastante extraño, solo 5 rupias.

-¡Que descaro! Estalt, debemos ayudar a esa hada, ¿Tienes alguna idea para ganar dinero?

-Podrías pedir a alguna persona, o ganarlo con un trabajo...

No pude hablar más. Mi hermana asombrada, vió como cinco rupias aparecieron en el suelo casi por arte de magia, y rápidamente las recogimos y fuimos directo hacia el vendedor.

Este, al vernos, habló :

-¿Que se les ofrece, muchachos? Tengo todo tipo de animales que...

-Queremos esa hada - Dijo Ilse señalando la botella

-¿Huh? ¿Esta hada? No te la recomiendo, tiene muy mal carácter...

-Da igual, dámela

El hombre se frotó la nuca, dió un suspiro y nos entrego la botella con el hada, recibiendo nuestro dinero.  
>Al recibir al hada, nos dirigimos a un lugar "seguro", un sótno abierto en una casa. Allí liberamos al hada, la cuál tenía un intenso color verde, y lo primero que dijimos fue :<p>

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hubo silencio, aquella hada comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar y fijó la vista en mí :

-¿Acaso eres un muñeco de madera ¿¡Acaso un muñeco de madera me compró para que sea su mascota?

Luego fijó la vista en Ilse :

- ¿Y quién eres tu? Te vez muy mal, ¿Que estás tramando? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hmm, dime primero el tuyo - Respondió

-¡Que quisquillosa! Pues permíteme presentarme.  
>Soy Mide, y ayer ese.. asquerozo cazador de mascotas me atrapócon una botella...¡Una botella!<br>A un hada tan delicada como yo no se le debe tratar así.. pero por suerte le saqué los estribos un rato jeje...

Nos quedamos callados, era alguien realmente muy extraña

* * *

><p>En la fortaleza, una anarquía reinaba el lugar.<br>Dos rehenes habían desaparecido, y la mitad del palacio estaba hecho trizas.  
>Las órdenes del príncipe Gabri fueron claras, buscar a los rehenes, reparar el palacio y ejecutar a los culpables, osea, Tamira y el loco del globo aerostático.<p>

Pensaba "Debo encontrar a esos dos y reparar mi palacio... No los ejecutaré a esos, claro que no, pero debo darles una buena charla"

Dió unas cuantas vueltas en círculo y se puso a admirar aquel elemento que había robado hace unos días, el fuego dorado que aún permanecía en sus manos.

* * *

><p>-Esta bien, los acompañaré en su viaje, pero no esperen nada de mí<br>¡Solamente odio este desierto, y una flor delicada como yo no puede salir de él sola! - Mide reclamaba mientrasnos movíamos.  
>Era imposible salir ahora y nadar kilómetros en el mar sin saber ni tener nada, por lo cuál la capital era nuestra vida por ahora.. y...<p>

-¡Alto allí, ustedes dos, rehenes! - Unas Gerudo se abalanzaron contra nosotros a gran velocidad. Nos habían atrapado, otra vez... y no sabíamos que tramaría Gabri ahora..


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 : Acciones inesperadas**

Nos llevaron a la fortaleza, dónde aún reinaba el caos por la destrucción del palacio, reparándolo y al mismo tempo extrayendo la gran bola de metal que se había estrellado.

Lo único que pude hacer fue pensar, como siempre  
>¿Pero esto era un juego o qué? ¡Si nos hubieran querido acabar, ya lo hubieran hecho!<br>No teníamos mucho en especial, parecíamos animales enjaulados que escapaban y volvían como si nada hubiera sucedido. Gabri nos había agarrado cariño o algo así para mantenernos con vida.

-¿Dices que esto es una fortaleza, Ilse? ¡Pero si ni es la gran cosa! No parece un lugar muy elaborado, por favor… ¿Y la decoración? Ni el palacio se salva de ser horrendo, y mira, ¿Quiénes son esas? No saben cuidar su piel…y además..

-¡Silencio! Nos meterás en problemas – Alegó Ilse, la cual estaba descansando junto a la pared de la celda.

Yo, en silencio, seguía pensando en que sucedía algo. También pude ver al loco de la celda de enfrente, mirando seriamente al hada, tramando algo:

-Esa hada… puede ayudarnos a escapar… robando las llaves…

Mide se asombró de que le llamaran la atención

-¿Yo? ¿Hacer algo como eso? ¡Pero ni siquiera sé dónde tienen las llaves! Y no me digas que sabes dónde están, no te hagas el sabelotodo…

-Las llaves están siendo custodiadas en la habitación central del palacio, dónde se encuentran todas las riquezas transportadas del sector que se derrumbó. Te será fácil llegar con ese tamaño, pequeña hada…

Mide se quedó en blanco, miró a todos varias veces y suspiró :

-Bieeeen… lo haré, solamente porque no puedo permitirme estar sola – Dicho esto salió de las celdas para dirigirse al palacio.

* * *

><p>"Pasando entre los guardias… pasando los pasillos… robar la llave de aquel escondrijo...¡Hu! Es una canción genial…. Creo que la cantaré por el resto del camino.<p>

Mientras yo, Mide, pensaba en mi espectacular canción, pude ver la inmensa destrucción a un costado del palacio. ¡Quién diría que fue una bola de metal voladora la cuál causo tal cosa!  
>Algunas Gerudo transportaban oro desde los escombros, joyas, esculturas, solo riquezas sin parar, nunca había visto tantos tesoros.<br>Pero seguí buscando la llave, la cual no tenía la más mínima idea de su apariencia. ¡Qué complicada estaba la situación! No podía ver nada estando tan alto para que no supieran de mi presencia

Pude ver que las riquezas las estaban reuniendo en la habitación central, como dijo aquel hombre loco y feo, pero ninguna llave de carcel hecha de metal apareció frente a mis ojos.

También pude ver, a un rincón de las demás riquezas y junto a un pilar, una botella con un extraño resplandor dorado. Me acerqué cautelosamente a esta y pude ver fuego en su interior, un voraz fuego color dorado, desprendiendo un calor acogedor diferente a los rayos de sol. ¡Era precioso magnífico! Quería llevármelo, no podía quedarme sin él.

Intenté tomar la botella, pero era muy pesada para mí.  
>Hice otro y otro intento, pero nada sucedía, solo logre agobiarme. Pero un último intento no costaba nada<p>

-¡Pondré todas mis fuerzas ahora, debo llevarme este tesoro!

Justo al intentarlo, sentí un tirón en mis alas, que me levantó a mí y a la botella fácilmente.  
>Gire la vista y pude ver a un extraño chico, de aproximadamente diez años con extrañas vestimentas y un parche en el ojo derecho, que exclamó sorprendido:<p>

-¡Con que un hada! Nunca pensé que mis queridos "amigos" cayeran tan bajo como para enviar a un ser tan insignificante como tú para hurtar el fuego dorado…

¿Fuego dorado? Un dato interesante, con que así se llamaba. Pero pude ver que en su cinturon colgaba una muy extraña llave, al parecer la que pertenecía a las celdas. No lo dudé y me zafé de su mano, dañando un poco mi ala, e ignorando el dolor me llevé la preciada llave volando rápidamente.

Debía apresurarme, aquel extraño muchacho seguramente me seguiría con las guardias.  
>Salí por los pasillos, evite a las guardias y fuí hacia aquella prisión.<p>

* * *

><p>Mide había vuelto bastante furiosa, y le dio las llaves a Ilse.<p>

-¡Más vale que me lo agradezcan de por vida, MIS PRECIOSAS ALAS ESTÁN LASTIMADAS!

Mientras el hada daba vueltas histérica, Ilse abrió la celda, y por pura casualidad también la del viejo loco de enfrente, que nos había ayudado bastante.  
>Abrimos el gran portón de madera, pero ya era algo tarde.<br>Gabri había llegado, mostrando una pícara sonrisa, al parecer sin llamar guardias, con una extraña botella que destellaba poder.

-Otra vez quieren escapar. Y puedo ver que precisamente el hada que vi era suya...aquella ladrona.  
>Lástima, aun así no obtendrán este valioso elemento que les robé, jeje...<p>

Gabri se apartó de la salida, aun sosteniendo la botella, que al parecer contenía el fuego dorado, el cuál precisamente necesitaba para volver a ser yo mismo.  
>Extrañamente, sus engaños fueron muy sutiles… especialmente por lo del caballo que aún no lograbamos entender<p>

-¡Vamos! Escapen, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Solo jugué con ustedes un poco y fue divertido. Pero no soy tan cruel, solo quiero el fuego dorado…una reliquia valiosa creada por sabios ¿Verdad?

-Nos dejaste en un continente desconocido, ¿Y quieres que escapemos como si nada? –Hablando desafiante, Ilse no se movió de dónde estaba

Gabri suspiro, abrió los ojos y nos miró de una forma algo amable y distinta, respondiendo :

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, no lo duden, porque ustedes buscarán esto, y tal vez yo quiera jugar un poco más con ustedes, solo que mostrando mis verdaderas habilidades.  
>Tomen este mapa del continente, los ayudará a guiarse, pero estando tan lejos no podrán volver a Hyurle ni lo sueñen.<p>

Dicho esto, entrego el mapa en manos de Ilse, y se fue hacia el palacio dejándonos sin palabras  
>Algo más lejos, gritó :<p>

-¡Los estaré esperando! ¡Y confío que todos estén preparados para lo que viene! – Y se desvaneció de nuestra vista la última vez que lo veríamos en mucho tiempo...

Sin palabras, aquel hombre loco, señaló en el mapa :

-Deberíamos ira Galon, mi ciudad que se encuentra entre las montañas, por aquí. Allí puedo ayudarlos por haberme liberado de las Gerudo, je je

-Antes que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dije sin confiar demasiado en sus palabras

-Soy Usert, y dirijo un dojo de entrenamiento en armas

-¿Armas? ¿Pelearemos contra ese chico? ¡ Que arriesgado y emocionante a la vez! - Exclamó Mide, olvidando por completo el asunto de sus alas

Yo y mi hermana nos miramos desconcertados.  
>Bueno, ya era hora de salir de este repulsivo desierto. Subimos a unos caballos que estaban atados al lado de la prisión, y emprendimos nuestro viaje por el camino indicado.<p> 


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 : Un alborotado trayecto**

Mide descansaba plácidamente sobre el lomo del caballo, mientras el calor sofocante la lograba despertar, trayendo consigo su loca actitud y palabrerías sin sentido :

-¿Eh? ¿Logramos escapar? ¿Por qué ese tal chico de nombre ridículo fue tan cordial? Recuerdo que debíamos pelear … ¿Por dónde vamos?

-No hemos avanzado nada, los caballos están agotados desde la noche y las dunas no nos dejan avanzar – Dijo Ilse agitando su mano para refrescar un poco su cara y con la otra sosteniendo el mapa entregado

-Ese chico raro parecía que solo te prestaba atención a ti, uh…¿Por qué te presta atención? Déjame pensarlo… Déjame… - Recibió un pequeño toque de Usert, que para ella fue un empujón

-¡Ey!, Porque hiciste es…– Vio a Ilse apuntando hacia el horizonte, dónde una nube de tierra se levantaba. Advirtió a los demás de lo que sucedía mientras la nube crecía, y una silueta apareció en esta, moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Cada vez que se acercaba, la tensión crecía … ¿Sería una trampa, una emboscada? De algo estaban seguros, Mide no se lo tomaba en serio, y emprendió vuelo hacia la silueta sin que nadie quisiera detenerla.

Aquella figura siguió avanzando, y pudo ver que se trataba de alguien a caballo, este animal parecía a punto de decaer, y lo hizo. Tropezó en la reseca tierra, y su jinete cayó también de una forma violenta y peligrosa.

Nos acercamos con cautela para poder ver que aquella persona no era nada más y nada menos que una Gerudo, pero sin compañía alguna. Vestía un traje plateado y tenía un cabello marrón,.  
>Nos sorprendimos de que empezara a levantarse, sujetando su hombro derecho, que sangraba, y exclamó :<p>

-Por las diosas, nunca pensé encontrarme en esta situación – Dijo esto acompañada de una pequeña risilla . Se trataba de Tamira

* * *

><p>La joven Gerudo se había salvado por un pelo de su ejecución, pero pagó el grave precio de salir herida gravemente en su hombro izquierdo. Su caballo estaba moribundo, agotado de tanto escapar, por lo cual no había muchas esperanzas bajo el implacable desierto, excepto por aquel grupo.<p>

Se sentía ofendida de que sus prisioneros fueran quienes la salvaran, aquellos que lograron escapar con las llaves qué dejó.  
>Pero no guardaba rencor alguno, fue estupidez suya y nada más claro que eso. Incluso pretendía acompañarlos mientras se recuperaba aprovechando la amabilidad. Cuando la noche comenzó a caer y cada uno estaba agotado intentando dormir, comenzó a charlar.<p>

-Oigan, ¿Sabías que el tal príncipe Gabri, en realidad no se llama así?

-No bromees – Respondió Mide, la única con energías para seguir sus palabras - ¡Y llegue a creer que en realidad tenía un nombre tan feo!

-Su nombre real es… Gebriath. Pero le pareció anticuado desde que tuvo conciencia y ordeno que todos lo llamaran como ahora sin rechistar, incluidos los viajeros de otras regiones y continentes – La joven Gerudo soltó una débil risa y continuó – Si me viera decir esto estaría en graves problemas, pero no me molesta, ya escapé una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo es que escapaste? – Mide no emitía ningún movimiento con tal de interrumpir los relatos de Tamira, mucho mejor que la aburrida historia del muñeco de madera y su pasado.

-Pues lo primero que debo decirte es que fue muy fácil esquivar la fusilación de flechas que me hicieron, aunque una me dio en el hombro me lo atravesó como vez.

Al ver que no pudieron hacerme daño, empezó un combate cercano, dónde casi me acorralan, de no ser porque me llevaron justo al lado del muro que escale con gracia.  
>Me dirigí a la pequeña población de habitantes perseguida por una horda de guerreras furiosas, golpeé al vendedor de caballos, entré a su establo y me llevé uno, dejándolas atrás. No suena muy impresionante pero la verdad me asusté en ese momento como nunca antes en mi vida…<p>

-Impresionante, ¡Mucho mejor que todas las historias que me han contado en mi corta vida!

-¿De verdad? Lo dudo je je.  
>Decían que irían a las montañas, ¿No es verdad? Pues están cerca – Dijo señalando el mapa que recién sacó de las manos de Ilse –<br>El único problema es que no podrán subirlas fácilmente, y los caminos de tierra no son muy resistentes con los últimos derrumbes en esa zona. Tendrán que encontrar alguna forma de volar y cruzarlas sin problemas.

Mide se quedó boquiabierta, miró el mapa, luego a los ojos de Tamira, al mapa, a los ojos, y dijo :

-¿¡Que haremos entonces? ¡La ciudad de ese viejo raro se encuentra justo en medio de las montañas y no creía que sería tan complicado! – Gritó, despertando a Usert.

-¿Escuche algo sobre mi ciudad? Uh…

-Oye tu…hombre raro de la prisión…¿Cómo es que llegaremos a las montañas sin caminos habilitados o algo así? No lo pensaste, ¿Verdad?

Usert tomó el mapa y comenzó a examinarlo detalladamente. ¿Sería que su vista fallaba aquella noche en la cual escaparon? Ningún camino dirigía a su pueblo como recordaba hace algunos años.

Suspiró y dijo firmemente sin dejar de sostener el mapa :

-Si no podemos ir a mi pueblo, la única opción que nos queda es tomar el camino del oeste, pasando por la arboleada Terra, y continuar hacia la ciudad de Noet Trap Grap, cerca de la costa, dónde podremos hasta contratar gente para nuestro trabajo… Y nadie puede negarlo, es una ciudad espléndida y desarrollada como para ser una pesquería – Afirmó aquel hombre

-Pues si no hay más opción, partiremos mañana- Dijo Tamira, apagando el fuego de la antorcha en medio de la noche.

-Y yo que quería escuchar más historias – Exclamó Mide, con un espíritu infantil, como el de un niño yéndose a dormir después de los cuentos de su madre.

* * *

><p>Gabri se encontraba fuera del palacio, mirando las estrellas como de costumbre. De vez en cuando contemplaba el fuego dorado. Suspiró y dijo tranquilamente :<p>

-Aunque intenten lo que sea, no podrán, ganarme ni en sueños…Esto es aburrido…  
>Debería plantearme jugar mejor. Ahora que lo pienso…¿De qué me sirve tener este fuego dorado? Es demasiado valioso para ser vendido… Y para mis queridos "amigos" es muy importante y no quiero ser cruel…<p>

Gabri recordó el relato de Estalt antes de haberles robado el elemento, y como si una ampolleta se le hubiera encendido en la cabeza, dijo en voz alta :

-¡Sencillamente genial! Encontraré aquella mano que había transportado a Estalt hacia su transformación – Dicho esto, llamó a la fiel ave Vari, y emprendió vuelo hacia el continente del reino Hyurle. "Pan comido" Volvió a pensar

_Continuará..._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 14 : Un verdadero problema**

Gabri pudo ver que el continente de Hyurle estaba cerca, aquel lugar que extrañamente sentía que conocía. Abrió un mapa desgastado, y marco adonde creía que se encontraba Lost Wood, pero solo creía, ya que el mapa no tenía ninguna palabra.

Le mostró el mapa a Vari, y el Ave asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a tal lugar rápidamente.

"Veamos… encontrare aquella extraña mano, la capturaré con una soga y la llevaré enfrente de ellos, si me entretienen bastante creo que podría darles el fuego dorado" – Pensó rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Qué dices Vari?

El ave miró a Gabri y asintió, mientras comenzaba a descender bajo las nubes, hacia un bosque cerca de la costa.

Al descender en un pequeño claro, se pudo apreciar que el bosque estaba recubierto de matas de fresas, había tantas que eran incontables, y no se veía para nada lúgubre.

Gabri marcó con una equis ese bosque, y buscó otro en el mapa de esa región.

Mientras que observaba aquel viejo y roto mapa, Gabri pudo notar una presencia cerca.

Giró la cabeza y pudo ver de qué se trataba.

Una jovencilla, que parecía estar recolectando las fresas, lo miraba fijamente sin soltar su cesta ni mostrar ninguna reacción. En vez de atacarla, se le acercó y dijo mostrándole el mapa :

-Oye, ¿Tú sabes por dónde se encuentra Lost Wood? No sé si se trata de este bosque del oeste, o aquel bosque del sur, en una isla…

La joven, con los ojos iluminados, no respondió de inmediato. Parecía sorprendida, Farore sabrá porque.

-**Ehem… te estoy hablando** – Dijo Gabri, preguntándose qué le sucedía.

-Oh… Es por aquí, cerca de aquella ciudad. No es muy seguro, pero tú te ves lo suficientemente fuerte paraadentrarte en él – Dijo con una sutil sonrisa

-Pues gracias por ahorrarme tanto lío – Dijo Gabri, subiendo a su ave y abandonando el lugar rápidamente.

Aquella joven miró como se marchaba y pensó : "Ese chico… parecía un sueño"

Dicho esto, volvió a su hogar, tenía muchas cosas que contarle a la abuela, y a su amigo... si es que llegaba a volver.

* * *

><p>Gabri había divisado el bosque, que despedía un aura de soledad y misterio que nunca había visto<p>

Al descender, pudo notar que estaba totalmente vacío, excepto por una o dos luciérnagas extrañas que revoloteaban sin rumbo, y por supuesto, los altos y oscuros árboles.

No sabía que seguir exactamente, intentó recordar el relato de Estalt, una mano negra y enorme, muy rápida, fuerte…

"Conozco sobre cosas así, Floormasters, Wallmasters… si se trata de algo tan común y corriente no vale la pena seguir buscando en ese bosque vacío, algo debe tener en especial" – Pensó Gabri, adentrándose aún más en el bosque, sin saber que estaba a punto de ser emboscado.

* * *

><p>-Y pues eso fue lo que paso – Dijo Ilse tranquilamente<p>

-¿De verdad fue lo que paso? Nunca había escuchado algo tan gorocurioso… De verdad no puedo creer que vengan del desierto Gerudo

-Ahora nuestro destino es la ciudad Noet Trap Grap – Dijo Tamira, mientras le mostraba el mapa al viajero Goro.

-Pues ya están llegando, ese gorolugar es un centro de comercio bastante prestigioso, muy concurrido. Pasaré allí la noche y después me dirigiré a la ciudad de Naila, dónde estableceré una tienda de goropociones.

Lo que decía aquel goro era cierto. Se notaba claramente el aire marino, ese familiar olor a pescado y mariscos podridos, tras cruzar el inmenso bosque.

Una extensa ciudad cuidadosamente pavimentada y decorada, dónde la gente transcurría a montones comprando todo tipo de productos alimenticios y otras cosas curiosas e interesantes se presentaban ante sus ojos.

-Bien, lo primero que haremos será ir a la plaza principal de la ciudad, allí se encuentra la mayoría de los lugares de gran importancia que debemos visitar – Dijo seriamente Usert

-¿Debemos seguir tus órdenes? Además, no me digas que entrenaremos ni que cuartos ¡Esta ciudad es magnífica! Descansemos unos días…que no tenemos prisa. –Dijo Mide contemplando cada esquina y callejón.

-Tiene razón, viejo loco, relájate. Yo iré a ver qué cosas suceden por aquí, algunas noticias o algo – Dijo Tamira, e ignorando su herida continuó sola por el lugar.

-Hum, pues … podemos descansar unos días, si es necesario.

Mientras Usert se quedaba explorando la plaza principal, Ilse se puso a contemplar el cielo, y dijo :

-No creo que podamos hacerle contra Gabri, esto solo es un juego… aunque nos esforcemos, jamás podríamos alcanzar grandes poderes... – Suspiró, y me miró fijamente - ¿Tú crees que saldrá algo bueno de esto?

-Ni idea, pero lo que más me gustaría sería una oportunidad de ser fuertes, de poder tener el control sobre las cosas. Esto es demasiado complicado… - Dije suspirando

Mientras hablabamos, Mide distraídamente miraba el cielo, haciendo oídos sordos a la charla, hasta que logro divisar algo.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso? ¡Algo cae del cielo! – exclamó Mide , intentando apuntar a la gran figura oscura que descendía en picado cerca de la ciudad.

Aquella figura aterrizó a entradas del bosque, y pocos le vieron venir.

Yo, Mide e Ilse nos dirigimos allí junto a unos cuantos curiosos, los cuales especulaban que podía tratarse de una estrella fugaz, o incluso alguna roca lanzada a través de una catapulta iniciando una guerra intercontinental.

Pero al llegar cerca del bosque, de algo estuvimos todos seguros. No se trataba de una roca o parecido, sino que era una gran ave, de colores marrones y alas plegadas.

-¿Ave Vari? – Dijo Ilse, intentando explicarse el porqué de su aparición

Se trataba del ave Vari, se veía exasperada y nos lanzó una mirada preocupada y honesta, dando a entender que quería que nos acercáramos. Aquellos curiosos que nos acompañaron huyeron asustados, gritando que un demonio alado había aparecido.

-…Que gallinas… – Dije en voz alta

-Qué suerte que ustedes tres sean valientes, "amigos"…

Esa voz.. .era obvio de quién se trataba.

Gabri se levantó y se acercó a nosotros. No sangraba, pero se veía pálido y débil, a punto de caer por alguna razón.

-Uff..No puedo creer que una simple mano fuera la portadora de un sello de la muerte. Y me da pena decirlo, pero necesito ayuda. – Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una que nunca se había visto de él

-¿De qué estás hablando, Gebriath? ¡No nos tiendas una trampa! ¡Además de que estás delirando con eso de manos y sellos!

-Ignoraré…que me hayas llamado así… pero no estoy bromeando. Estalt e Ilse saben muy bien lo que digo, aquella cosa negra y rápida ¿Recuerdan?

Resulta que esa cosa portaba el sello de la muerte, un hechizo no muy conocido, y ni siquiera acabando con su portador se rompe… Nadie más que Vari y ustedes conocen en continente de Hyurle… lo único que quiero es que acaben con el brujo que lanzó esta maldición, y a cambio del daré el fuego dorado… no es una mala oferta si lo piensan, estoy siendo generoso…

-No nos vengas con mentiras usadas, además, perfectamente puedes usar el fuego dorado para sanarte de aquella maldición ¿Qué estás intentando?

-¿Acaso quieres que lo use? Piensa lo que quieras linda, pero no soy tan egoísta como crees. Además será interesante ver cómo se las arreglan, quiero ver de qué son capaces.

Ilse observó un buen rato aquella expresión extraña, que aunque estuviera cerca de la muerte mantenía cierta alegría.

De improvisto, Tamira apareció a gran velocidad, gritando :

-¿Dónde está ese demonio del que tanto hablan? ¡Quiero acabarlo!

Mientras se acercaba, Gabri le entregó aquel instrumento desgastado de madera a Ilse, y dijo lentamente :

-Llama a Vari cuando lo decidas, pero hazlo rápido.

Dicho esto, se internó en los bosques hasta que su figura desapareció entre los matorrales, y el ave se marchó siguiéndolo si hacer el mínimo ruido.

Finalmente, Tamira llegó agotada :

-¿Dónde está el demonio? Aquellos locos dijeron que había uno aquí, ¡Y quiero acabarlo con mis propias manos!

-No hay ni hubo ningún demonio...pero tal vez una oportunidad

_Continuará_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Un día de decisiones **

**-¡C**on que eso es lo que sucede! – Dijo Usert al librarse de la duda que le causaba el extraño acontecimiento de ayer.

Gabri había sido bastante misterioso, y pedir ayuda no parecía pertenecer a su carácter.

Incluso Tamira, que había trabajado a su servicio durante largos años, se había sorprendido de la actitud del príncipe, nunca había dependido de los demás, y decir nunca era nunca.

-"Seguramente será otro de sus juegos" pensó Tamira, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Mide, rompiendo el ambiente de tensión, preguntó algo realmente curioso:

-¿Por qué Gabri lleva ese parche en el ojo derecho? ¿Acaso nació tuerto o qué?

-No es eso realmente – Interrumpió Tamira – Según lo que he escuchado, el mismo causo la pérdida de su ojo por un bien mayor

-Explícate – Respondió Mide, interesada en saber todo aquello

-Pues, según lo que se, en vez de tener un ojo, tiene el ojo del león de cristal. Un antiguo artefacto que le permite convertirse en cualquier animal inferior a un león.

-¿Un león? Serán criaturas muy poco comunes por que no eh escuchado nunca sobre ellas – Dije interrumpiendo

-Por lo menos resuelve la duda del caballo y como nos tendió una trampa – Dijo Ilse mientras observaba aquel extraño artefacto que al parecer podía convocar a Vari. Además d que estaba hueco, una simple varilla con unos cuantos agujeros.

-¿Deberíamos creerle? Tampoco es que sea muy honesto…

-Tal vez no sea honesto, pero es bastante honorable a mi parecer. Me recuerda a alguien que salía en los libros de historia … eso me recuerda igualmente que detesto leer – Dijo Tamira, mientras pensaba en las 1492 páginas del libro que tuvo que leer a la fuerza para poder llegar a ser una guardia (No piensen que solo teniendo fuerza se logra todo)

-¿Honor? Pues las mentiras a mi parecer carecen de honor absoluto – Agregó Usert – Y pensar que es nuestra única de oportunidad de lograr algo.

-Pues yo pienso que está loco, pero a la vez me parece interesante, y ¿No es nada feo eh? – Dijo Mide mirando a todos.

-Bueno… lo que hay que recalcar es muy simple… Si fuera un brujo que casa mata a Gabri ¿Cómo es que lo acabaremos nosotros? Este viejo…pues esta viejo… Tamira está herida, tu eres un muñeco de madera, yo tal vez podría luchar pero no por mucho, y Mide es un hada simplemente…

-¡Oye, no me subestimes! Soy un maestro en armas, y puedo calcular que ese brujo no es la gran cosa – Interrumpió Usert

-¿¡Y como que solo soy un hada! – Exclamó Mide dejando sus pensamientos extraños

Todos discutieron durante un buen rato sin solución sobre las capacidades de cada uno y como resolverían el problema.

Pero sin saber el poder de ese tal brujo no se podía especular nada. Más parecía el mismo chiste de antes, cuando aún estaban en Hyurle volando como si nada…

Aunque sería una buena oportunidad para volver a sus hogares si es que aceptaban la propuesta, si fallaban, no sería la gran cosa…

* * *

><p>-Primero les colocare en frente aquella mano endemoniada de la que hable, más tarde pondré unos cuantos rastros de sangre… no, demasiado sádico… ¿Qué dices, Vari?<p>

-¡Graaaaaw!

-Exactamente… Uff, nunca pensé que planear un juego sería tan difícil, hay que ser sutil y que todo parezca un accidente… hasta lanzarse un conjuro mortal a ti mismo es complicado. Después de esto si les daré el fuego dorado con tal de que me diviertan un poco.

**Gabri estaba planeando tranquilamente lo que vendría a ser una pequeña aventura para sus "amigos", cada detalle lo tenía dibujado en un pequeño esquema, y junto a un árbol estaba un simple Floormaster enjaulado, con una marca pintada parecida a la de la muerte para representar tan poderoso enemigo del que hablo.**

De improvisto, dejó de dibujar su esquema y levantó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa algo despiadada

-¿Lo escuchas, Vari? Han tocado el instrumento… el juego comenzará….

Vari asintió con la cabeza y se marchó dejando al joven Gabri solo mientras terminaba sus planos.

"Todo saldrá como está planeado" –Volvió a pensar

* * *

><p>-Más te vale que sea una buena idea – Refunfuñó Usert mientras observaba como el ave agarraba vuelo e inmediatamente partía hacia Hyurle.<p>

-Con que no vuelvan a dañar mis alas… aún me duele ese raspón…ay, ay, ay… - Se quejó Mide mientras observaba a Tamira, la cual se mantenía seria.

-Podríamos aprovechar de visitar unas cuantas personas, si es que llegamos a fallar – Dije pensando en Rida y aquel extraño anciano que nos había ayudado.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos internábamos en el inmenso mar, y la ciudad se desvanecía.

-Espero que esto no sea una trampa – Suspiró Ilse, recostándose y pensando en que podría salir mal todo esto. La verdad no le parecía una buena idea, pero la vida no es justa, hay que vivir con eso…

Yo me preocupe por lo mismo, de todas formas, ya me había acostumbrado, no extrañaba para nada mi forma humana. Lo que piensen los demás no me importaba en lo más mínimo con tal de tener algunos amigos, Ilse, Mide, Usert, Tamira, Rida… ¿Aquellos piratas contarían? Me salvaron la vida una vez…

Y esos... aquellos... mis padres

"Todo lo que me sucede, es culpa de ellos, todo es culpa de esos dos, si no nos hubieran abandonado…" - pensé, cerrando los ojos esperando la llegada a Hyurle.

_Continuará_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Empieza el juego**

-Ya se puede ver la costa, estamos muy cerca – Dijo Ilse, apuntando hacia el mar, entusiasmada de volver a ver Hyurle

-Hasta que por fin llegamos a este continente extraño, y pensar que estamos tan lejos del desierto – Dijo silenciosamente Tamira, algo molesta sin que nadie supiera por que

-Como dije antes, podríamos pasar a ver algunas personas… ¿Qué tal si vamos al rancho Adear? - Repentinamente todos me miraron, y ¿Por qué no?

Como si nos hubiera entendido, Vari comenzó a descender hacia dónde creía que se encontraba ese lugar.

Pudimos observar también, aquel volcán que una vez fue tan importante.

-Ilse…

-¿Qué sucede, Estalt?

-Emm… ¿Qué se supone que pasó allí, en el volcán, cuando yo no estaba? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste el Fuego Dorado?

-Pues es una larguísima historia…

**Después de escapar de esa araña gigante y rara, pude ver un camino de roca colgante, como un puente, y mirando hacia atrás pude ver como el lugar que atravesamos se encontraba bajo el mar, muy extraño, pero no importaba.**

**En donde me había quedado habían unos cuantos gorons que me ayudaron cordialmente a subir hacia la cima, ya que el volcán no estaba activo, por eso un lugar muy turístico y conocido en la región.**

**Entre a una gran sala en la cima del volcán, muy adornada y a la vez vacía, me empeñé en buscar la forma de llegar al interior del lugar. Finalmente encontré una escalera de acero que llevaba al dormido corazón, dónde seguí explorando audazmente. **

**Mientras buscaba alguna señal de un guardián, un extraño temblor apareció, y la sala se iluminó mágicamente. La roca del suelo se abrió mostrando gran cantidad de magma y una especie de estatua emergiendo de este. Aquella estatua me señaló, y me dio un acertijo:**

"_**Un pastor tiene que pasar un lobo, una cabra y una lechuga a la otra orilla de un río, dispone de una barca en la que solo caben él y una de las otras tres cosas. Si el lobo se queda solo con la cabra se la come, si la cabra se queda sola con la lechuga se la come, ¿cómo debe hacerlo?"**_

**Me quedé muda, ¡Ese acertijo era muy conocido en nuestro pueblo! ¿Recuerdas? Demasiado fácil.**_**..**_

El pastor pasa primero la cabra, la deja en la otra orilla y regresa a por el lobo, al cruzar deja al lobo y vuelve con la cabra, deja la cabra y cruza con la lechuga, deja la lechuga con el lobo y regresa a por la cabra** – Respondí con una sutil sonrisa**

**La estatua se había quedado muda por unos segundos, y al rato dijo:**

**-Eres la enviada que había estado esperando, al saber responder el acertijo tan velozmente. Sé que buscas y para que lo necesitas, puedes tomarlo cuando quieras.**

**Dicho esto se apagó, y volvió al magma como si nada. Detrás de dónde había estado había un pedestal y tomé el Fuego Dorado con la botella.**

**Después los Gorons me prestaron una balsa para salir, pero se destruyó con las fuertes corrientes que habían crecido un poco ese día y luego me rescataron unos piratas raros, eso es todo.**

Todos se quedaron mudos, ¿Realmente podía suceder algo así? Parecía un cuento de niños…

Pero no importaba, Vari dio aviso de que estábamos a punto de aterrizar cerca de aquel bosque de fresas, un lugar que ya conocía al parecer.

Las fresas ya estaban caídas y en estado de descomposición, no como recordaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el "accidente"? Días, semanas…meses tal vez, no lo sabía.

Dejamos a Vari un rato, y nos encaminamos al rancho, saliendo del bosque y siguiendo un pequeño camino de tierra.

Al llegar, pude ver a Rida fuera de la casa, mirando las nubes.

-¡Riiida! – Grité desde la cerca

-¡Oh, Estalt! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! – Gritó ella levantándose e invitándonos a entrar a la casa.

Dentro, estaba la abuela, como siempre tomando una siesta. Todos los demás se quedaron callados esperando a terminar la visita pronto.

-Deberías conocer a aquel chico que encontré en el bosque de fresas…era muy misterioso…y amable también – Dijo Rida mientras tomaba asiento

-Cuéntame más – Respondí

-Dijo que e iba al bosque perdido, no sé porqué sería, pero no volvió - *suspiro* - Al otro día, vi a un encapuchado arrastrando un saco enorme y al parecer muy pesado, quise seguirlo pero se veía atemorizante, no pude. Fue de lo más extraño y me preocupe mucho

-Eso suena… demasiado extraño – Dijo levemente Tamira

-Me parece muy curioso, ¿Acaso era un asesino? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Por qué necesitaría un saco tan enorme? ¿De qué estatura era? Podría darnos pistas – Agregó Mide

-Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos, a menos que debamos visitar una o dos personas más – Dijo Ilse, mientras abría la puerta algo impaciente

-Una cosa antes de que se vayan. Sé que les será de utilidad.

Rida nos entregó algo envuelto en tela, al abrirlo, encontré una espada, que parecía bastante vieja.

-Es de mi hermana, me la llevé… Ella cree que los Skullkid son macabros y recientemente pensó que me habían raptado y lavado el cerebro, pero realmente yo escapé de casa. No la aguantaba… No pienso igual que ella. ¡Por favor, visítenme alguna vez!

Dicho esto entró a su habitación. Atónito, salí de la casa.

"Esta espada, ¿De verdad me será de ayuda? "

* * *

><p>Después de aquella visita, llegaba el momento de aventurarse en tan siniestro bosque, lleno de misterios y peligros inesperados, que exhalaba un aire de inquietud y temor cada vez que alguien ponía un pie cerca en este.<p>

-¿Estamos listos? No hay vuelta atrás – Dijo Tamira mientras observaba el inmenso bosque

-No sé qué podría faltar… solo espero que lo que dijo Gabri sea cierto – Suspiró Ilse

-Vamos, entremos de una vez. Con esperar no ganamos nada – Replicó Usert mientras daba un paso adelante, y los demás lo siguieron a regañadientes, esperando que no pasara nada horrible.

Apenas entrando al bosque, hubo un silencio total y perturbador.

Mientras observaban el lugar, un pequeño animal los vigilaba.

"Vamos… sigan las huellas… espero que no tarden demasiado en seguirlas, har har..." – Pensaba – "Espero que esto sea divertido… "

-¡Miren, aquí hay unas huellas muy raras! ¡Y van en esa dirección! – gritó Mide inesperadamente mientras señalaba

-¡No grites! – Dijo en voz baja Ilse – Por muy silencioso que este todo, puede estar emboscándonos algo. Seguiremos por aquí…

Mide siguió viendo las huellas, eran tan misteriosas. Eran cinco, estaban separadas y eran muy pequeñas, como una mano…

Decidió seguirlas sola, no necesitaba a los demás ¡Claro que no!, y se adentró aún más en el bosque.

Al rato, Tamira notó que Mide no estaba presente.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Mide? Espero que no se haya aventurado sola siguiendo esas huellas que dijo…

-Seguramente eso pasó, pero ya estamos algo lejos de allí, seguramente volverá tarde o tempra...-

-¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡UN MOUNSTRUO! – Gritó una alterada y chillona voz… de quién más podría ser…

Todo el grupo siguió el grito a través del bosque, encontrando a una alterada hada siendo perseguida por una especie de lobo negro, de brillantes ojos dorados y tamaño pequeño.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?- Gritó Estalt – Al ver a los demás, el lobo se marchó fugazmente entre los matorrales.

Lo siguieron, pero sin ningún resultado, había escapado. Y lo peor, ellos se habían perdido.

Además de que las huellas habían desaparecido…

-Eso nos pasa por traer a Mide con nosotros, solo trae problemas – Dijo Usert mientras se sentaba en una roca, intentando adivinar el camino que habían tomado

-¡No digas nada, viejo raro! Además, creo que las huellas están a unos metros de nosotros, solo hay que buscarlas con cuidado y volveremos a la entrada – Agregó el hada, mientras buscaba en los matorrales...

"Bien, bien… en unos minutos vendrá lo peor… que aburrido es supervisar todo, pero ni modo…"

_Continuará_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 : Exceso de trampas**

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habíamos perdido el camino, y una neblina traicionera se esparció por todo el bosque, aumentando la inseguridad de todos.

¿Acaso aquella trampa era obra del "brujo"? Tal vez si llegamos a ser una amenaza después de todo… Y si Gabri mintiera…. ¿Qué haríamos con él? Tampoco podríamos hacer mucho

Nuestra única opción en ese momento, era encontrar la salida.

-Ahora pienso que esto no es una buena idea para nada, seguramente es un juego de Gabri – Dijo Tamira mientras intentaba ver algo entre la densa niebla

-¿Un juego? Si llegara a serlo… me lo pagará muy caro – Agregó Ilse

-Este lugar está muy mal… uff… no puedo creer que alguien pueda permanecer aquí… Ni siquiera hay un solo chuchu que se esconda entre las rocas – Añadió Mide, agotada

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, habían caminado por horas y estaban agotados totalmente

-La verdad es que… quiero volver a mi pueblo como sea, solo los he seguido por que no tengo dónde ir, y muchos menos sin dinero – Dijo Usert, deteniéndose – Puedo ver los rastros de huellas borrados, seguro es por aquí – señalando la tierra

Bueno, era de esperarse un comentario así sobre porqué nos seguía, por un momento pensé que sería lealtad, pero...da igual

Y lo que decía era cierto, huellas semi-borradas podían apreciarse, algo diferentes a las anteriores , aunque nadie se alegró ni un solo poco… Más trucos tal vez.

* * *

><p>-¡No puedo creer lo que veo! ¡Soy un completo idiota! ¿Cómo pude ser tan obvio? – Dijo Gabri golpeando el suelo con fuerza mientras volvía a su forma normal.<p>

-Debía haber eliminado a esa tal Tamira desde un principio, ¿Por qué la ignore tan desmesuradamente? … Y ese viejo…¿No era aquel único sobreviviente del pueblo que había saqueado? Cuántas interrupciones a mi plan…. Argghhh… me siento como un Tektite…que inútil e idiotaaa….. ¿No es verdad, Vari?

-Graaaaaaaaaaaw!

-Entiendo, debo acabar con esos dos, no deberían estar aquí, no deberían…– Dijo esto mientras siguió a aquel grupo entre las tinieblas

* * *

><p>-Seguiremos analizando las huellas, busquen otras pistas, o algo que sirva – Anunció Tamira, mientras observaba las extrañas huellas de gran profundidad, mientras Usert observaba silenciosamente hacia arriba<p>

-Creo que… algo sucederá. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento – Dijo él sin mover ni un solo músculo

-¿Te refieres a "aquel brujo de cuentos de hadas" ? Escucha, pon atención a esto, yo no estoy buscando a ese tal tipo inventado, estoy siguiendo a Gebriath. ÉL es quién está detrás de todo esto, es muy obvio, se nota cuando no ejecuta bien sus planes.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Vaya, no lo había pensado así. ¿Y qué haremos en ese caso? Por todos los peces con rostro, seguramente planea acabarnos, estamos hablando demasiado

-Es verdad… debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, y como mínimo ir a un lugar seguro. De todas formas, es una suerte que ningún Stalfos, Deku o más nos haya atacado….

Dicho esto, ambos fueron en busca de la salida y de los otros tres, este juego debía acabar tarde o temprano sin consecuencias que se pudieran lamentar.

Por pura suerte, encontraron a los demás de inmediato. Les explicaron que ya no debían seguir pistas, sino salir de inmediato.

Pero, ¿A dónde irían? No había muchos destinos, y tampoco que el rancho Adear sea muy reconfortable que digamos. La única opción por el momento era la ciudad… la ciudad Odalla

-¿¡La ciudad Odalla? ¡Ese lugar es demasiado peligroso, no podemos ir allí – Interrumpió Ilse, totalmente preocupada

-No hay que alterarse, seguro podemos hacer algo. Es solo una ciudad llena de gente común y corriente casi totalmente aislada de cualquier lugar …. Seguro podemos meterles algo en la cabeza – Agregó Usert mientras buscaba la salida con ansias.

-Y aquí va la gran pregunta… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Nos internamos seriamente en el bosque y no tenemos ni un solo mapa ¡Ni uno solo! Mis alas están cansadas y…

-¿Alas? ¡Eso es! Mide, vuela encima de los árboles y ve el camino, es la única forma – Dijo Ilse ilusionada

-Oye, no es una mala idea. Lo haré, ¡Los sacaré de aquí! – Y Mide se alzó por encima de las copas, buscando al camino entre el inmenso bosque. Al rato, su voz chillona se escuchó –

¡Es por el noroeste! Recto hacia allí.

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió algo tan simple desde el principio? Umm… ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! – Dijo Tamira adelantándose

* * *

><p>-Ya veo… saldrán… Da igual, me dará tiempo de perfeccionarme, ¿No es así, Vari?<p>

El ave asintió con la cabeza, y se marchó volando seguramente para seguir a esos cinco.

"No es nada emocionante ni inteligente… debo pensar algo de verdad divertido, o esto marcará mi orgullo de por vida… ¿Qué he hecho para que las diosas me traten de esta manera? ¡No lo entiendo, Arhhgg..! ... Creo que un toque de sangre si vendría bien" – Pensó mientras escribía sus planes, la verdad es que el ambiente del bosque perdido no era para nada inspirador, y mucho menos familiar para él.

Tal vez era algo desquiciado e infantil hacer esto, pero, de alguna forma había que gastar el tiempo, ¿Me equivoco?

* * *

><p>-Ya estamos saliendo, veo luz por aquí… - Dije mientras reconocía el lugar. Mire hacia atrás y pude ver aquel trozo de madera, que me recordó al raro personaje que me encontré. Quería olvidar eso…<p>

Al salir, pudimos sentir aquel agradable aire fresco durante el atardecer.

Estábamos totalmente agotados, pero no podíamos detenernos. Colina abajo se encontraba la ciudad, aquella ciudad dónde empecé mi extraña "aventura" por así decirlo.

Comenzamos a descender lentamente, notando la poca concurrencia de gente ¿Algo ocurría en la ciudad, tal vez?

Entrando allí, no había absolutamente nadie en las calles. Ni siquiera una sola gallina picoteando el suelo.

Rodeamos cada esquina y calle, aún sin encontrar alguna señal de vida.

Pero todo cambio cuando cruzamos frente a aquella casa, la que pertenecía a Tara.

-_Esa espada…._

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Ilse se percató antes que todos de la voz

-Esa espada… que llevas tu…. ¡Esa espada! – Desde el tejado de la casa, la voz de alguna mujer se escuchó.

-¡Tara! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Ilse algo iracunda

-No es nada más que un toque de queda, el pueblo sufre demasiados riesgos, como son ustedes. Se han llevado esa espada, mi espada que me quitó mi hermana a la hora de ser capturada… ¡Desgraciados! ¡Los acabaré ahora mismo, que tengo pruebas de todo! – Dejó el tejado y se mostró frente a nosotros, dispuesta a acabarnos. Nadie reacciono de inmediato, solo Mide, que se le puso cara a cara y dijo :

-Oye loca, no me importa si intentas matarme ahora, pero te diré una cosa. Si sigues delirando con demonios y maldiciones terminarás mal, ¿Me oíste? ¡Este muñeco de madera no tiene la culpa de nada, de nada! ¡Una niña rara en el rancho le dio la espada como símbolo de amistad y eso fue todo! ¿Por qué te pones tan loquita? ¡Reacciona!

-¿U…una… una niña rara en un rancho? – Tara de postró de rodillas – Entonces quieres decir que sigue con vida….

Nos quedamos en silencio. Vaya testamento que se había mandado, pero, ¿Rida era hermana de Tara? Eso sí que era una verdadera sorpresa. Por fin pude entender aquel odio que sentía por ciertos seres… tales cómo…yo…

-Puedo ver que por fin has entendido todo. Puedes quedarte con esta espada si lo deseas, ni siquiera puedo utilizarla yo… Es mejor que nos vayamos pronto – Dije al entregarle la espada y pensar en que no tenía sentido el quedarse aquí.

Mientras nos marchábamos, Tara se levantó, y dijo con la cabeza baja :

-Los seguiré… e lo que debo decir, No sé porqué pero los ayudaré en lo que tenga que ayudarles…

_Continuará_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 : Algo de charla**

Cuándo la noche oscureció las calles de la ciudad, los pobladores ya iba enterándose de lo que sucedió.

La famosa Tara, la que a si misma se declaró guardiana de aquella gente, seguiría sin razón alguna a unos extraños, dejando al pueblo frente a los riegos de aquella región.

Nadie entendía el porqué, ni siquiera ella lograba comprender el impulso que la llevo a hacer eso.

Solo sabía que si los seguía, tarde o temprano su hermana volvería con ella, cargando la espada que simbolizaba amistad entre dos seres diferentes.

Miró al extraño ser de madera, que platicaba con su hermana :

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Debemos idear un plan para acabar con tal chiste que nos causa problemas – Dijo él

-Tengo una idea de cómo solucionar esto, escúchame bien, A-c-t-u-a-r – Respondió ella

-¿Actuar? ¿Qué se supone que haremos, un teatro sobre el wolfos y el caperucito rojo? – Dijo el hada que los acompañaba

-No bromees, esto es serio. De todas formas, Gabri tomara bien lo que sea divertido y nada más- Dijo aquella mujer de ropas extrañas y tez morena

-Con que todo salga bien… – Dijo el viejo mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados

-Anda, no sean tan pesimistas. Si quiere diversión, démosela, pero con cuidado. Hasta podríamos preparar guiones si se desarrolla todo, ¿No creen , ehh? – Silencio- …. ¿Qué piensas tú,, Tara?

-Pues yo… yo haré lo que ustedes me digan – Dijo con una seriedad inigualable

-No guardes rencor a nadie, no tenemos nada que perdonarte tampoco. Estamos en deuda solo por qué quieres ayudarnos.

Ya te contamos todo lo que ocurrió, sé que extrañas a tu hermana, pero prometí no contar su ubicación.. – Dijo aquel muñeco de madera

Tara se quedó quieta, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Al raro, siguió caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra más, solo con una lágrima derramada en su rostro. Era totalmente despiadado separarlas, pero así debían quedarse más tiempo.

-Ya le hemos contado todo lo que sucedió, ¿Verdad, no omitimos nada? – Dijo la hada

-Con que sepa manejar una espada nos sirve, eso es justo lo que sabe hacer así que no hay ningún problema.

-¿Qué tal … si nosotros no aparecemos en la "obra de teatro"? – La joven morena capto la atención de todos en un segundo – Jeje, Hablo de que yo, Usert y Tara vayamos "de encubierto". Son ustedes a los que quiere para sus bromas, pero si la cosa se torna fea, los protegeremos – Dijo con una sonrisa

-No es mala idea, no es mala idea.. – Dijo el hada mientras volaba en círculos - ¡Tenemos un plan!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : Sobre los personajes<strong>

Últimamente tengo el tiempo apretado por muchas razones, así que les dejo este apartado para hablarles sobre los personajes.

Estalt : Es un joven, de aproximadamente 10 a -12 años (Sin especificar)

Tiene una estatura cerca de 1.50 m , cabello marrón, ojos avellana y tez clara. Tuvo una infancia muy dura hasta ahora, y aunque sea solo un niño, es bastante fuerte pero tímido, y cuando se deprime queda totalmente callado y pesimista. Generalmente le encanta caminar largas distancias sin parar. Viste unas ropas no muy elegantes, y cuando cambio su forma y estructura, lleva las mismas ropas aunque algo destrozadas.

Ilse : Una joven de unos 10 años exactamente, puede llegar a ser muy seria o muy tierna según le convenga. Tiene una mente algo enredada pero bastante creativa, una estatura cerca de 1.46m, cabello marrón, tez clara y unos ojos casi dorados. Como su hermano Estalt, tuvo una infancia muy dura por culpa de sus padres, pero los olvida, y solo recuerda su hermoso hogar cerca del campo y de la ciudadela de Hyurle.

Se cree bastante fuerte, y también acostumbra a usar un arco, pero nunca tiene uno a su disposición. Viste un vestido blanco algo sucio, con detalles de rupias doradas.

Tara: Una joven, de unos 17 años, cabello rubio claro, de 1.60m aproximadamente, robusta, ojos verdes, tez casi pálida. Se declaro guardiana de una ciudad, pero no es muy amigable, a veces finge simpatía, pero esconde un lado que se podría decir que está lleno de crueldad, y eso es gracias a su pasado. Quiere buscar el porque "secuestraron" a su hermana, que desapareció misteriosamente una noche sin dejar ningún rastro. Lo que no sabe es que su hermana se marchó hacia el rancho de una anciana, lejos de la ciudad, ya que ella odiaba la encerrada y limitada vida en aquella casa.

Gabri : Es un joven Gerudo, de unos 12 a 13 años (sin especificar). Tiene una estatura cerca de 1.56 m, cabello pelirrojo, ojos dorados , tez bronceada (bastante peculiar), su nombre real es Gebriath. Tiene una vida llena de lujos al ser un príncipe, pero no se queda postrado en el trono todo el día. Generalmente le interesan las riquezas que saquea alrededor de todos los continentes de mundo, por lo que se ve obligado a llevar una gran cantidad de mapas siempre con él. Es bastante maduro, pero suele ser algo infantil y macabro respecto a la diversión. Viste usualmente un traje oscuro y una capa de cuero, pero en realidad depende del clima en el cuál se aventure. Su mejor amiga es raramente una gran ave que solo habita los desiertos.

Mide : Una simple hada, que destella una fuerte luz verde. Está prácticamente loca, al parecer por haber sido capturada por un cazador, y que su dueño haya sido un muñeco de madera. Se atreve a cualquier cosa y no está consciente del peligro, aunque a veces llega a estar cuerda.

Usert : Un hombre, de unos 30-40 años, aunque aparenta más por su estado desprolijo, tiene una estatura de aproximadamente 1.70 m, ojos marrones, tez morena-clara, cabello gris oscuro con algunas canas. Vivía tranquilamente en un pueblo, entre las montañas, hasta que el joven príncipe Gabri tuvo la intención de saquear su hogar y asesinar a todos los habitantes sin piedad. Él fue capturado al demostrar valor y confianza en ganar, pero le costó cerca de 3 años escapar de la prisión con ayuda de dos chiquillos. Lo único que quiere es volver a ver su hogar.

Tamira : Una Gerudo, de unos 20 años aproximadamente. Su altura es de aproximadamente 1.60m, ojos dorados, tez morena, cabello rojizo inclinado al marrón. Ha trabajado prácticamente toda su vida al servicio del príncipe Gabri, ya que durante sus años más jóvenes entreno para ser guerrera y sin descanso. Es bastante habladora de su pasado, y a veces llega a ser insoportable por los más serios. Termino como fugitiva del pueblo Gerudo al escapar de su ejecución, ocasionada por dejar escapar a los reos de la cárcel. Su propósito es proteger a todos de las ambiciones de su ex - príncipe a como dé lugar.

Y eso es todo por ahora, esperen el siguiente capítulo


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 : Comienza la actuación**

-Ya llegamos…, ya llegamos…, debemos empezar… - Dijo la exhausta Mide en la entrada del bosque perdido

-Bien, como lo planeamos. Vamos, chicos, entren mientras nos ocultamos – Dijo Tamira mientras llegaba igualmente

Todos empezaron a ejecutar sus puestos sin ningún problema, a los árboles, a los arbustos… hasta que solo quedamos yo, Ilse y Mide entrando al bosque cautelosamente pero sin temor .

* * *

><p>-Ya veo, han vuelto… y esos …ahora tres… no intervendrán. Perfecto ¡Perfecto! Solo falta una pieza para que el mecanismo este completo, queda agregar el ansiable drama que reinará en el espectáculo… La rehén.<p>

Vari agitó la cabeza, y Gabri subió en su lomo preparándose para el viaje

Emprendió vuelo, pasando el bosque, y sobrevolando la gran pradera, desde dónde se apreciaban enormes y famosos lugares, como la montaña de la muerte, el lago Hylia y por supuesto, el castillo y su ciudadela.

Allí era dónde se dirigían, mientras se acercaba el pánico apareció en la ciudad, alertando a cada uno de sus habitantes de una gran sombra en el cielo, como un pájaro endemoniado.

Llegando a la entrada del castillo, y destruyéndola por completo, Gabri comenzó a buscar a su víctima. Pasando las escaleras a gran velocidad, los pasillos y otros puntos de interés sin fatigarse, entró a última habitación en lo más alto de golpe, y gritó :

-¡Aquí estás! Deberías pensar en poner señales o algo aquí dentro, ¿No crees, princesa? ….

El silencio permitía apreciar a la jovencita que estaba frente al gran espejo de su habitación, observando. Tenía una delicada cabellera dorada, un hermoso vestido rosa, y una pequeña tiara sobre su cabeza. Repentinamente dio la vuelta, y con una cara de preocupación, observó al muchacho que había entrado y respondió:

-¿Qui…quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No hace falta presentarme – Dijo Gabri, acercándose – Solo te necesito para una cosa, y como no quiero estar fuera de tu voluntad, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme, para algo especial? No es nada terrible, ni para preocuparse. Solo sígueme.

La princesa no movió un músculo, y con un rostro y voz seria dijo:

-Ni en tus peores sueños. Puedo percibir algo de maldad en ti, oscuridad. No tienes buenas intenciones y no te seguiré.

Gabri cerró los ojos, suspiró y dijo con una voz algo amable y a la vez tenebrosa:

-Si no es por las buenas….

* * *

><p>-Ahora se escuchan pájaros, de repente empiezan a escucharse, como si recién hubieran llegado… - Dije asombrado, mientras Mide nos indicaba el camino entre el bosque<p>

-Ni que lo digas, de seguro está pasando. ¡Pero no pienso esperar a que algo terrible ocurra, démonos prisa! – Gritó Mide desde arriba…Claro, es fácil si puedes volar…

-Yo opino que, tarde o temprano aparecerá el brujo que inventó Gabri, solo debemos caminar un poco más y… - Ilse fue interrumpida por un grito , un estruendoso movimiento en los árboles, y posteriormente silencio, algo realmente extraño, que dio un escalofrío a cada uno.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? – Me pregunté, pero sin respuesta. No caminamos más desde aquel punto, y ninguno se atrevía a investigar que sucedió.

Hasta que se oyeron pisadas entre los arbustos, por todos lados:

-_Yaaa estáaaan aquíiiiiii, cooon queee lleeegarooon a miii guariiidaaaa siiin prooobleeemaaass. Nooo seráaa fáaaacil encontraarmee, asíii que deeen tooodo poooor veeenciiidooo o tendráaan quee enfrentaaarse a suuuus mayoooress temoooresss…_ - Dijo una voz entre la maleza

-"No puede ser, ya ha empezado… mejor de lo que esperaba…creo" – Pensé, mientras la voz continuaba hablando :

-_¿Noooo seeee marcharáaaann? ¡Entoooncess comenzaaaréee a torturaaaarlooss leeentaaameeeeenteee y siin pieeedaaad! ¡Admiiireeen a esta beestiaaa mortaaal!_

* * *

><p>-¡Han capturado a la princesa! – Dijo un soldado, entrando al establo del castillo. Estaba exhausto y con bastante temor después de haber visto todo lo que aconteció en su turno de vigilancia<p>

Un joven descansaba allí, entre los caballos. Llevaba una armadura igual que su compañero, tenía cabello color rubio, ojos azules. Había entrado a la guardia con una edad muy temprana ya que tenía una extraña habilidad de lucha, y tenía el don del valor. No muchos eran mejor que él ya que su vida había sido realmente dificultosa.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y observo al soldado en frente, respondiéndole :

-¿Quién ha sido? ¡Dime quién era! – Gritó con fuerza y bastante preocupación

-Nadie lo sabe, solo sabemos que el causante…se fue hacia los bosques, ¡Pero no sabemos la fuerza que puede tener este enemigo! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

El joven rubio subió a su fiel yegua, tomo su espada y dijo firmemente :

-¡Volveré con ella! – Dicho esto comenzó a cabalgar

-¡**Link**, no lo hagas, no! - Gritó aquel soldado

Ya era demasiado tarde. Aquel joven ya había partido sin decir ni una palabra más. Era su deber de guardia del castillo … o algo tal vez otra cosa que lo impulsaba como nunca antes en su trabajo.

De todas formas lo que enfrentaría sería algo…extraño por así decirlo. Nada más faltaba ver lo que planeaba el príncipe Gerudo con sus "amigos" en el bosque habiendo capturado a la joven princesa.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Enfreeentaaa al aterradooooor Flooormaster! ¡Mueeraaan!<em> – Dicho esta, entre la oscuridad una enorme y extraña mano apareció, era aquella, la que había empezado todo este lío de transformaciones.

La verdad no lo esperaba, con que la había capturado para hacer esto más realista.

"A actuar" – Pensé mientras me alejaba con los demás

Pero hubo un golpe de suerte. Aquella mano dio la vuelta y saltó hacia los matorrales de dónde venía la voz.

-¡Oye! ¡Haz lo que te digo asquerosa extensión cortada! – Gritó una voz - ¡Vari, ayúdame con esta cosa!

-¡Graaaaaaaaw! – Rugió Vari, mientras aleteaba sin parar intentando distraer a la criatura

-¡Ahh! ¡No quiero estar más aquí, estos además de ser malvados, están locos! – Gritó una voz femenina también, mientras se agitaba observando la pequeña lucha

-¡Cállate! ¿No ves que arruinas la obra, princesaaa? – Dijo…obviamente Gabri mientras luchaba con el Floormaster e intentaba disimular su identidad

-¡¿Princesa? – Gritó Ilse, acercándose para ver mejor lo que ocurría, pero se contuvo. Seguramente era parte de la obra, no sucedería nada… pero… ¿Acaso esa era la princesa Zelda? ¿Esa princesa, la de Hyurle, había sido secuestrada? Si fuera así, sí que habría un lío real.

-¡¿Obra? ¡¿Tú estás loco? ¡No eres más que un idiota! ¡Déjame escapar! – Gritó ella, mientras hacía más alboroto, arruinando la débil armonía de angustia.

Hubo silencio mientras seguían luchando, hasta que Gabri cerró y abrió sus ojos, ahora llenos de ira como nunca. Su rostro se puso tenso, y una extraña aura violeta lo rodeó

-¡Es el colmo! ¡Ya está! ¡Se acabó todo este chiste! ¡Algún día destruiré este maldito bosque con todos ustedes, y verán el verdadero poder de alguien como yo!– Dijo él, reventando y con un extraño poder alejando al Floormaster decaído. Había perdido toda cordura, he ignorando cualquier cosa subió a Vari, que agitó sus alas intentando suprimir el temor que sentía.

-¡No debemos perderlo, está fuera de control, salten al ave! – Gritó Tamira, cayendo de uno de los árboles, seguida por Tara y Usert. Nosotros tres hicimos lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapando la cola de la bestia.

* * *

><p>Mientras, el galopar de un caballo resonó en todo el bosque, cada vez más intensamente, saltando cada pasadizo que se le ponía en frente.<p>

-¡Princesa! – Gritó Link, mientras se acercaba cada vez a su objetivo

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Por qué me tuviste que atar en esta aveeeee! – Gritó la princesa mientras una gran bestia alada emprendía su vuelo, era aquella, la que había destruido el castillo por completo y atemorizado a todos los ciudadanos. El primer reto que de verdad sería riesgoso estaba cerca

-¡Debes esperarme aquí! – Dijo el joven a su yegua, y velozmente subió a la bestia, que con dificultad agitaba sus alas entre las ramas.

Lo más curioso, es que habían cerca de siete personas sujetándose de la larga cola del animal, siete personas que jamás hubiera pensado encontrar en toda su vida.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo estuvo algo seco en mi opinión, pero no se preocupen. Desde quí viene la verdadera parte de la historia, y el final se acerca ..<strong>  
><em>


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 : La realidad esconde los consuelos**

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? … ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – Preguntó el joven rubio mientras se aferraba al plumaje del ave con todas sus fuerzas

-¡La pregunta es quién eres tú, niño raro! ¿Por qué TÚ estás aquí? ¿Acaso tienes que ver con la princesa o qué? – Gritó Mide mientras se sujetaba a la cabeza de Ilse

-¡¿La princesa? – El joven rubio observó hacia arriba, y vio algo sorprendente. La princesa estaba atada al ave, y el jinete del ave, era tan solo un joven como él, que destellaba ira y hostigaba al ave para volar más rápido ya que apenas se había alejado del bosque. Quiso hablarle, pero fue interrumpido : 

-Él es Gabri… el príncipe Gerudo. Tiene un poder inimaginable así que no es conveniente alterarlo más. En el fondo… no creo que sea tan terrible – Dijo un extraño personaje, de ojos anaranjados y brillantes, el cuál dejo sorprendido al muchacho de cabello rubio. No supo que decir, guardó silencio esperando el destino del viaje. 

Mientras tanto, aquel muchacho, Gabri, ni siquiera sentía la presencia de los que sujetaban la bestia voladora, tampoco recordaba que había atado a la princesa allí. 

Se sentía … pues no era él. Nunca usaba aquellos poderes que había heredado antiguamente ya que jamás había sentido tanta ira.

¿Era ridículo todo lo que había vivido? Razonar las consecuencias nunca fue una opción para él, su vida era demasiado simple para complicarla.

"Y por culpa de esos dos…me siento… realmente furioso" – Pensaba apretando los dientes, sin decir ni una sola palabra y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y de un momento a otro, se tornó tranquilo, y dijo silenciosamente sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie : 

-Aquí están todos… justo detrás… siguiéndome…

Cada uno se sorprendió, pero el primero en dar la palabra, fue el joven rubio :

-¡Debes dejar ir a la princesa, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo! – Gritó 

-Ja…¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Sería una perfecta sirviente, aunque se queja por cualquier cosa. Y seguramente si me la llevo junto al fuego dorado… todos se enfurecerán … je.. – Respondió Gabri, aún sin dirigir la mirada 

-¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué se arruinaron tus planes, destruirás todo lo que hemos logrado? – Interrumpió Ilse

-Para empezar, nunca hubieran obtenido el fuego dorado sin MI ayuda… todo ha sido una trampa, quería divertirme ya que…, tarde o temprano todos morirían en aquel asqueroso reino… llamado… Hyurle. – Se levantó, volteó y gritó con fuerza - ¡Antes aquellas tierras pertenecían a la raza Gerudo, y tú lo sabes bien, Tamira! – Señalándola, agregó – Tú sabes muy bien lo que ha sufrido nuestro pueblo intentando sobrevivir de las riquezas de los demás… Ya que no hace mucho éramos comida para buitres… ¿Cómo querías que saliera de todo esto? Solo mentiras… 

-Esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, ya lo sé… pero ¿A eso llamas diversión? ¿A eso llamas venganza? Me das vergüenza, Gebriath… - Dijo Tamira, con una profunda mirada de odio hacia los ojos del príncipe, que no respondió de inmediato. El viento se hacía más fuerte, y era difícil sostenerse para todos, pero aun así había cosas que resolver.

-Por lo menos tendré la satisfacción de acabar con ustedes… Vari, ya sabes que hacer…

-¡Espera! – Gritó Ilse, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¿Es lo que quieres de verdad? ¿¡Nos acabarás y ya?

-No veo el motivo por el cuál no hacerlo -*risas* - Solamente caerán al mar… ¡Al mar! ¿No es genial darse un chapuzón de vez en cuando, Vari?

-Graaaaaaw! – Rugió Vari, agitando su cola mientras las fuerzas de todos se debilitaban, no hubo tiempo de decir nada, cuando la pobre Ilse cayó primero, seguida por su hermano, Usert, Tamira y finalmente el joven de cabello rubio, dando una mirada a la princesa, que se había desmayado.

* * *

><p>-No me creerás Trap….<p>

-Silencio, recuerda que debo concentrarme para no perder la ruta hacia la ciudad Noet Trap Grap… tenemos que vender lo que pescamos a lo largo de este año...y como no tenemos brújulas…

-Tu no entiendes, hay gente allí, en medio del mar, como aquella vez…

-Nunca más salvar gente del océano, ya lo dijimos, y también….

-Creo que allí hay una Gerudo…

-¿¡Una gerudo? ¡Si saben que no le rescatamos, nos cortarán la cabeza! ¡Anda, atrápalos!

* * *

><p>Los fuertes rayos de sol terminaron despertando a Link. Estaba empapado y sentía la garganta salada, además de que le ardían los ojos como nunca.<p>

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de balsa en medio del mar, llena de cajas de marisco y peces, y al lado de él estaban los otros que habían caído.

También había dos hombres, uno observando el océano mientras el otro navegaba. Cuando lo vieron, no hicieron más que una sola pregunta :

-¿Quién eres? Antes que digas nada, yo soy Trap, y ese de allí es Grap, te encontramos a ti y a tus amigos, al parecer sufrieron algún tipo de accidente náutico…

-¿D…dónde se dirigen? – respondió Link, aún con la vista algo borrosa

-A Noet Trap Grap – Dijo Grap mientras seguía observando el océano

-Ah… los recogimos a ustedes ya que si las gerudo se enteran de que dejamos a una de ellas, nos acabarían, no quiero ni pensarlo – Dijo Trap mirando el mapa que llevaba consigo

-¿¡Gerudo? ¿Se dirigen cerca del territorio gerudo?

-Sí, aquella ciudad está muy cerca, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No hay tiempo que perder- Dijo Link, mientras se daba cuenta de que los demás despertaban.

-¿Dóooonde estoy? – Dijo Mide aleteando levemente, y dio un salto cuando notó que no estaba muerta. Luego observó al muchacho que tenía en frente y dijo - ¿Sabes dónde estamos, chico raro? ehhh … ¿Cuál decías que era tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Link, y según aquellos marineros, estamos en medio del mar en dirección a "Noet Trap Grap"

-¡Yo conooozco esa ciudad! , ¡Es genial! …. Creo que se lo diré a los demás – Dicho esto, la somnolienta Mide despertó al resto del grupo, y les contó lo que sabía. Todos se sorprendieron de no tener ni un solo rasguño por la caída, como si hubieran sido protegidos.

-Y… ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos dónde Gabri? Además, ya vimos su fuerza y como quedamos no lograremos nada – Añadió Usert

-Todavía…tenemos una oportunidad, según las leyendas…. – Tamira hizo una pausa, y observó a Ilse, diciendo - ¿Aún tienes la pequeña flauta de madera que te entregó Gabri? 

-Sí, aunque dudo que sirva ahora – Respondió ella 

-No, no es eso. Este instrumento es mágico, otro robo por parte de Gabri. Si tocas una melodía exacta, algo ocurrirá , y creo saber cuál es – Dicho esto, Tamira comenzó a tocar distintas combinaciones sin éxito, incluso comenzó a llover mientras intentaba obtener la melodía que quería. Seguramente la recordaría pronto, pero ya estábamos cerca de arribar hacia la ciudad.

_Continuará_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 : Una canción que cura el alma**

El fresco aire del puerto, los tibios rayos de sol al atardecer y una agradable brisa calmaban el espíritu de todos.

Habíamos arribado en Noet Trap Grap, aquella ciudad de tan raro continente gracias a dos marineros que nos rescataron en medio del mar.

Ahora, nuestro objetivo era que Tamira recordara aquella melodía mágica que… pues nos serviría de algo.

-¡Adiós y gracias! – Gritó Link a aquellas personas, aquel joven misterioso que nos venía siguiendo, giró y preguntó a Tamira – Ahora… ¿Cómo descubrirás aquella canción? ¿Alguna Idea?

-No lo sé la verdad… Esta canción… es demasiado extraña..

-Tal vez si preguntamos a la gente del pueblo… - Dijo Ilse, señalando a un grupo de gente a lo lejos

-¿Por qué se estarán reuniendo así? – Pregunté, sin respuesta, ya que el resto también se acercó para ver.

Allí, la gente se alborotaba solo por una nueva tienda que había llegado a la ciudad, decían a gritos lo que querían, gritaban por **Máscaras**

Habían de todas las formas y colores, aterradoras, graciosas… el dueño era un extraño hombre que sonreía de una forma extraña, y vendía alegremente todas sus existencias.

Lentamente, la gente se fue con sus preciados objetos, dejándonos solo a nosotros enfrente de aquel señor.

-¿Están buscando máscaras, por casualidad? – Dijo aquel vendedor, y antes que respondiéramos, volvió a decir – Pues están en el lugar correcto, esta es la tienda de máscaras felices, y yo soy su dueño – Afirmó – Viajo alrededor del mundo vendiendo máscaras a la gente, ya que traen felicidad…

-¿¡Máscaras? – Exclamó Tamira - ¡Lo estaba buscando!

-¿Eh? – Todos parecían confundidos con aquellas palabras

-Señor… ¿Por casualidad usted conoce alguna melodía, _que cure los pensamientos y almas_?

El hombre no contestó de inmediato, seguía sonriendo, y por un momento se rascó la barbilla. Finalmente dijo alegremente – Por supuesto, pero si quieres aprenderla, necesito algunos favores a cambio – Y antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, nos entregó unas cuantas máscaras y dijo nuevamente – Logren vender estás máscaras para volver a las personas felices… y cuando terminen entréguenme el dinero que recauden, después de eso, les enseñaré la melodía.

Dicho esto, el hombre se marchó dentro se tu tienda ambulante, y nos dejó solos.

¿Vender máscaras para volver a la gente feliz? Extraño pero conveniente, era hora de trabajar.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué si quiero quee? – Dijo el anciano frente a Estalt, muy confundido<p>

-Que si quiere una máscara – Respondió el, ya aburrido de repetir la misma frase con décima vez

-¿Una maceta? – Respondió el viejo

-¡Máscaras! ¡Que si quiere una máscara! – Gritó ya cansado

-Ahhhh… ¿Por casualidad tienes una de Keaton?

-Si… ¿La quiere? Son… 14 rupias…nada más

-Es para mí sobrino, esta de cumpleaños

-Claro…

-Creo que tengo la bolsa dentro, ¿Quieres entrar?

-No, yo esperaré aquí, jeje… pero vaya rápido…

-Ya voy, ya voy…

Pasaron unos … muchos minutos en los cuales el anciano buscaba las rupias, tardó una eternidad, pero finalmente pagó por la máscara, dejando a Estalt totalmente agotado.

Este mismo proceso lo repitió varias veces más, hasta que vendió todas justo en el anochecer, y se reunió en la plaza de la ciudad como había acordado con los demás.

-Y… ¿Cómo les fue a todos? – Preguntó Ilse

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió ponerme a trabajar? ¡Todos creían que la careta de piedra había cobrado vida! – gritó Mide

-Yo las vendí todas sin ningún problema, sé convencer a la gente de comprar – Dijo Link, alzando algo su ego

-Nah, a mí me fue bien. Como puedo ver, ya juntamos todo el dinero, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Tamira, y antes de que nadie respondiera, tomó las rupias que habían obtenido y se dirigió hacia la tienda ambulante.

El extraño hombre de la sonrisa aceptó cordialmente el dinero, lo contó cuidadosamente, y aun sonriendo, se dirigió a un instrumento dentro de su local, un pequeño órgano, y dijo :

-_Sigue esta melodía - D_icho esto, aquel hombre tocó una extraña canción, que atrajo el interés de los últimos ciudadanos en las calles que se preparaban para una nueva jornada .

Tamira siguió la melodía con el extraño instrumento, el sonido hueco que siempre se escuchaba de él cambió como por arte de magia, resonando en la inmensa noche. Era la **canción de curación.**

-Utilízala con sabiduría, sé que tienes buenos propósitos con ella – Dijo el vendedor, con una extraña risa. Después de eso cerró las cortinas de su tienda ambulante, mientras que la Gerudo se marchó en silencio hacia el grupo, que la esperaba.

_Según las leyendas del continente, existía una canción que sanaba los pensamientos y curaba el alma._

_Muy pocos la conocían, ya que era de tierras lejanas, y el único ser que podía recordarla a la perfección era un extraño hombre vendedor de máscaras, que se quedaba apenas unos cuantos días en cada ciudad alrededor del mundo_

* * *

><p>Las guardias del palacio últimamente se veían más alteradas que nunca.<p>

Las reparaciones habían terminado, pero la tensión aún reinaba el lugar. ¿El propósito? Gabri.

Apenas había llegado, no soltaba ni una sola palabra, incluso Vari temblaba cuando lo ve

Últimamente había cambiado demasiado. Estaba concentrado entrenando sus habilidades, mientras se preparaba un gran ejército para atacar Hyurle de una buena vez.

Había llegado el momento, nada de más mentiras, compasión o lo que fuera que detenía los planes ya previstos desde hace mucho. Además, con la princesa en sus manos, seguramente el rey cedería o algo parecido…

¿Quién podría detenerlo, de todas maneras? Había heredado un poder desconocido de su raza, que lo hacía más fuerte que nadie en ese entonces. Su único problema sería aquel grupo, seguro buscarían una forma de hacerle perder el tiempo, cargos de conciencia u otras estupideces.

Pero no sería tan grave, ya estaba todo organizado y partiría mañana hacia el continente rival

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En unos días, ya casi ni tendré tiempo de escribir, así que tardaré mucho en hacer capis, muy cortos aunque sea.<em>

_Hasta luego_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 : ¿La…búsqueda?**

-Y.. ¿Ahora qué? – Dijo Mide, totalmente aburrida, dando vueltas por allí

-Pues, debemos buscar a Gabri, ¿No lo recuerdas? – Respondió Tamira

-¡Alto! Antes de hacer nada… ¿No creen que ese tal Gabri seguramente ya se haya marchado? Piénsenlo, dijo que "todo se acababa, no más bromas ni mentiras". Yo sugiero que no vayamos al desierto, sino de vuelta a Hyurle – Añadió Link. Vaya mente, a nadie se le había ocurrido.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos allí? Necesitamos un barco, o un medio de transporte… - Dijo Tara

-¡Ah! ¡En ese caso, vayamos a la fortaleza Gerudo! – Gritó Ilse, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta – Confíen en mí, tengo calculado todo…sé que hacer..

-Pues pongámonos en marcha, debemos ser rápidos – Dijo Usert, adelantándose. ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo, eh? Bueno… da igual, comenzamos el viaje de vuelta a la fortaleza como si nada.

* * *

><p>Pasando por el pequeño bosque que conectaba ambas áreas, el grupo se preguntaba que tenía planeado Mide…<br>¿Robar las riquezas y comprar un barco? ¿ Destruir el pueblo en busca de un túnel secreto? ¿Capturar un hombre pájaro? Pues todo era una posibilidad en esto momentos, y los hermanos Trap y Grap no dejarían que se llevaran su bote otra vez.

El intenso calor e irrespirable aire se hicieron sentir apenas fueron disminuyendo las vívidas plantas, el sol estaba más despiadado que nunca esa mañana.  
>La fortaleza se contemplaba claramente, ya había sido reparada hace muy poco en su totalidad. No se podía divisar algún tipo de actividad desde la distancia, así que quedaba solo acercarse precavidamente para ver los hechos.<p>

-¿Saben que antes las Gerudo adoraban a la diosa Colossus? – Dijo Tamira contemplando los kilómetros de arena tan familiares – Una anciana me contó que al llegar a este continente, la filosofía de las diosas se apoderó de todas nuestras mentes, cambiándolas por completo…

-No me digas… que interesaaante – Dijo sarcásticamente Mide, se había puesto de mal humor, ya que o soportaba el desierto.

-Calla ya… No vayas a morirte de calor ¿Eh? – Se burló Ilse

-Ustedes no se quejen, todavía sigo con el atuendo de trabajo…estas placas vienen fatal – Agregó Link, quitándose el sudor de la frente – ¿Esa es la fortaleza, verdad? – Dijo apuntando hacia el horizonte

-Si…creo que hemos llegado… Entremos con cuidado, aunque no sea necesario – Añadió Estalt

El gran portón de la entrada estaba abierto completamente, como si fuera un descuido o los estuvieran esperando con ansias. Cuando entraron, Ilse se adelantó, corriendo en dirección a la prisión del lugar.  
>Entró allí, busco celda por celda hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.<p>

-Como lo suponía, aún estás vivo…

-Eres una chica muy diferente a las Gerudo,… esas locas que querían matarme…¿Te conozco?

-Te sacaré de aquí, si es que nos ayudas en algo

-Lo que sea por mi libertad, te doy mi palabra…jeje

Ilse tenía las llaves guardadas desde aquella vez, por cualquier cosa que pasara.  
>Las sacó e inmediatamente abrió la puerta, dejando salir al hombre, el cual estaba más delgado que un palo y su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, al parecer dolorosas.<br>Este se incorporó totalmente, y dijo con una voz burlona :

-¡Ja! ¡Idiota! – Y dicho esto se dio a la fuga.

Pero no le duró demasiado la huida. Fuera, Link lo agarró del pescuezo, deteniéndolo por completo.

-¿Ese es el loco del globo aerostático? ¿No es que estaba muerto? – Preguntó Tamira, sin entender por qué no lo habían ejecutado.

-Nos ayudará a salir del continente, no tiene más opción – Dijo Ilse, jugando con las llaves en su mano. Se sentía feliz de mostrar de lo que era capaz, pero ese orgullo se apagó al rato.

Aun arrastrando al extraño hombre, se dirigieron al pueblo buscando la tienda abandonada.  
>Allí mismo habían un montón de planos aeronáuticos, Creaciones a medio hacer, y unos cuantos aparatos voladores de no mucha calidad.<p>

-Anda, busca algo que nos ayude – Dijo Link, soltando al pobre sujeto.  
>Este rebuscó entre sus cosas, totalmente alterado, esos golpes anteriores le habían traumado un poco…<br>De inmediato salió cargado de telas, un cesto, madera, sacos de arena, y un candil. Comenzó a armar todo rápidamente, era un profesional al parecer.  
>Mientras, la gente curiosa nos rodeaba, murmurando palabrerías como : "¿Qué le están haciendo a ese señor?" o "¿No era que las Gerudo se habían ido?". Pero rápidamente la multitud se fue apartando viendo más ofertas por el mercado.<br>En un segundo, la máquina estaba terminada, y el pobre hombre, totalmente agotado.

-Muchas gracias…ehh… - Intento decir Estalt, pero sin saber su nombre

-Yo me llamo Klay…pero no creo que importe… Igualmente gracias por haberme liberado. Creo que voy a dejar este asqueroso desierto de una vez…extraño las ciudades normales – Dijo sin aliento, y recogiendo más cosas – Aquí tienen las instrucciones, solo síganlas y no habrá problemas – Dicho esto, siguió recogiendo cosas.

* * *

><p>-"<em>Preparar los sacos de arena, sujetándolos al cesto…Verter el gas caliente de las botellas dentro del globo…Esperar a que se eleve… utilizar las corrientes de aire a favor para llegar dónde quieras..<em>" … ¿Alguien sabe hacia qué dirección va el viento? – Preguntó Usert

-Se puede ver que van hacia el oeste… justo dónde queremos ir…¡Menuda suerte! – Dijo Link

-Bien… ya escucharon, el gas y todo eso dentro del globo… - Dijo Tara, preparando los sacos de arena.  
>Rápidamente fueron preparando la estructura voladora. Hubo algunos problemas con escapes y cosas así, y casi tiran el candil cerca del extraño gas…<br>Pero finalmente estuvo listo en unas…horas, empezó a elevarse lentamente, siendo arrastrado por la leve corriente de aire hacia el oeste…

* * *

><p>-Ja… jamás olvidarán el nombre de Klay en sus vidas… La fuga en el globo les dará un doloroso estrellamiento apenas lleguen a su destino – Dijo para sí mismo, entre risas, Klay, mientras se movía cargando todo lo necesario él solo – Jamás me han agradado las Gerudo… ahh… se lo merecía ella y su grupito de esclavos, por ser tan…tan…<p>

Siguió sin hablar más, tragándose sus palabras. El intenso calor había aumentado, y estaba a puntos de desfallecer bajo este… "Debí haber conseguido un caballo" – Pensó mientras sudaba a montones

_Continuará_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 : Una descompostura **

-Esto es aburrido y lento – Dijo Mide, observando el mar tranquilamente

-Lo seeeee… pero no hay opción – Dijo Ilse, junto a ella

-No cabe duda que tus ideas son maravillosas – Dijo Link a Ilse, con una sonrisa – Espero que den resultado…

-Pues si no dan resultado, le cortaré la cabeza a ese loco – Dijo Tamira, recordando al extraño hombre que les había ayudado… no confiaba en él.

-Yo creo que estaremos bien.. ya me acostumbré a volar, con tantos viajes sobre Vari– Dijo Estalt, sentándose en el suelo, intentando descansar. No había dormido en días, porque ni siquiera le molestaba en lo más mínimo – Ahora ¿Solo nos enfocamos en rescatar a la princesa? – Susurró silencisamente

El único que puedo escucharlo fue Link – Pues…creo que sí. Aún no me cuentan mucho sobre ustedes, pero recuerdo que alguna vez dijiste …que fuiste …humano – Respondió el rubio - ¿Puedes relatarme mejor todo?

-Pues verás… _estaba buscando nueces deku, hasta que una mano extraña me atrapó y me llevó a ese bosque, dónde me volví esto…luego salí..emm… me encontré a Tara en el camino…luego la posada…Ilse…el anciano…la piedra dorada..¡Ah, la máscara…. Iko, mejor dicho…Gabri… emm… Luego a la costa, zoras, isla, árbol, araña, los sujetos del puerto, Iko otra vez, Rida… Luego Ilse…Gabri se mostró… Tara… Nos fuimos volando…Gabri…nos traicionó, cárcel Gerudo, paseo por el pueblo, intentos de escape, conocí a Usert, escape, Gabri, ¡No olvidemos a Mide!...emmm… Tamira…el bosque… ese goron era amigable…la ciudad, Gabri fingió…Vari nos ayudó a llegar a Hyurle… el juego…Tara se nos unió después de escapar…juego…y allí llegaste tu_ , Link– Dijo Estalt mientras recordaba.

-¿Por qué ignoraste todo sobre el fuego dorado? – Dijo Tamira, observando la charla, con una mirada penetrante y fría

-Pues… ¡Pues porque detesto hablar sobre esa cosa!...Ya ni siquiera busco ser normal otra vez – Respondió, mirando al suelo, avergonzado y furioso

-No me digas, te comportas como un idiota – Dijo Tamira, quitándole la mirada. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, era, demasiado fácil para su gusto.

-¿Y por qué te preocupas de lo que piense él ? – Le respondió Ilse – Tú tienes tus propios motivos – Volvió a decir

-Por favor no empecemos discusiones largas – Interrumpió Link – Todos sabemos que tenemos un propósito, y las opiniones de los demás no cambian nada

-Tienes razón… Bien ¿Algo más que decir? Antes de que se pierda esta charla – Dijo Tamira

-Pues…ahora que me doy cuenta… parece que tenemos una fuga – Dijo Usert, señalando lo más alto del globo

-¿¡Que? ¡Eso es peligroso! – Gritó Estalt, intentando ver mejor la rotura - ¡Es cierto, allí hay algo! ¡Debemos hacer algo!

La rotura desinflaba lentamente el globo, tan lentamente que el efecto casi ni se notaba. Tarde o temprano, a ese ritmo, caerían al mar o se estrellarían contra tierra.

Pero intentaron de todo para detenerlo. Desde usar sus ropas para sellar el agujero o incluso usar a Mide como tapón, nada funciono….

* * *

><p>Haber dejado todo abandonado tal vez si había sido un error, pero ¿Qué importaba? De todas maneras era un territorio obsoleto, sin importancia, sin valor.<p>

O eso era lo que pensaba Gabri. Solo veía a Hyurle con importancia, serían sus tierras algún día y no de la estúpida princesa que no paraba de quejarse. Conocía leyendas e historias anteriores d eun gran rey, sabía que jamás tendría ese poder pero quería acercarse lo más que pudiera en su corta vida.

-Estas Gerudo van demasiado lento en esos barcos… no vendría mal adelantarnos. – Dijo, con una mirada burlona hacia el mar

Vari entendió la orden y apuró el paso, surcando los cielos velozmente intentando no fallar en la orden. Un ave con cerebro claramente. Temía por aquella actitud algo maléfica y burlona de su amo, pero era su "trabajo" prácticamente, y no podía negarse y marcharse para siempre, solo en sus mejores sueños.

Fuera de eso, la pobre princesa Zelda volvió a estar atada al ave, dándole un trato terrible, casi como una pesadilla. E imaginar que todo esto empezó por un juego ridículo y mal pensado, la hacía enfurecerse como nunca en las horas dónde permanecía lúcida. Pero tenía la leve esperanza de ser salvada por alguien, se conformaba con lo que fuera. Lo más curioso para ella, era ese grupo que estaban también tras su secuestrador.

Eran muy…. ¿Extraños? Claro, esa era la palabra… ¿Qué estarían haciendo allí? Lo que era seguro es que los vería otra vez, claro…. Cabía la posibilidad de que ellos le rescataran… había que tener fe…en las diosas

* * *

><p>-¿De verdad eso era peligroso? – Rió Tara - ¡Nunca vi un intento de asesinato tan pobre!<p>

-Y que lo digas… ¿De verdad ese hombre raro pensó que cayendo tan lento podríamos morir? – Se burló Mide, tintineando alegremente

-Por lo menos llegamos a Hyurle, pero…¿Tenía que ser justo aquí, en la playa ? Tardaremos un rato en llegar dónde queremos – Dijo Estalt, algo deprimido

-Por favor ¿Qué estás diciendo? Recorremos este lugar solo en unas cortas horas y nada más…no es por mandar, pero deberíamos partir ahora – Respondió Ilse

-Argh… cierto, deberíamos movernos ahora. ¿No es que estaban todos aburridos? ¡Andando, holgazanes¡… - Dijo Tamira, adelantándose con una actitud superior

Y pensar que la habían encontrado a medio morir en el desierto…

Todos caminaron algo desmotivados, ya que sabían que para llegar a aquellas tierras cercanas al castillo, debían atravesar Lost Woods, y no era nada agradable con los acontecimientos que allí sucedieron. El juego, la mano… le traían muchos recuerdos al pobre de Estalt. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del lugar, obviamente le pidieron a Mide que subiera a las copas de los árboles para guiarlos.

Pero apenas poniendo un pie dentro, algo les llamó la atención …

_-Ji ji ji…. Con que has vuelto para visitarme como dije antes…. _– Exclamó una pequeña y aguda voz en la oscuridad – _Ya creía que no vendrías…_

_Continuará_

* * *

><p>Como dije, me faltaba tiempo, Gracias por leer mi mugriento Fanfic (¿)<p> 


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 : Consecuencias**

-¿_Y quiénes son ellos ? Ji ji ji…. Ese chico rubio…me recuerda a alguien que vi hace mucho – _Dijo el extraño ser, mostrándose finalmente. Era aquel pequeño extraño que se le había presentado anteriormente a Estalt

-_Ohh… ya lo recuerdo…. Tú eras quién quería eso… ¿Tanto has vivido? Ji ji ji …_– Dijo con su tenebrosa sonrisa

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, extraño ..amigo…, pero debemos darnos prisa para hacer algo importante – Respondió el joven Link, intentando continuar su camino

-_No irás a ningún lado…¿Por qué has vuelto aquí? Ji ji ji… _- Habló otra vez el extraño ser – _Si buscas al gato interdimensional yo puedo… _

-¿El gato qué? – Respondió el joven, un poco aturdido – No gracias… no necesitamos nada, solo queremos atravesar el bosque

-_Hmm…. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo primero? Ji Ji ji… - _Dijo, y entre sus ropas sacó un extraño aparato musical, una especie de trompeta que hizo sonar con todo el aire de sus "pulmones".

De inmediato, cuatro muñecos danzarines cayeron del cielo como por arte de magia, y se acercaron rápidamente al grupo.

Tara se adelantó, y desenvainando su espada partió a los cuatro muñecos con relativa facilidad en medio segundo, sin dudarlo ni una sola vez.

El extraño personaje soltó una risa, y de inmediato se largó a los matorrales. Intentaron seguirlo, pero seguro se perderían.

-Debemos continuar nuestro camino – Reclamó Usert, con los brazos cruzados – No podemos permitirnos retrasarnos con esta tontería, seguramente nos seguirá

-Ashhhh….¡Andando! – Gritó Ilse, mientras le avisaba a Mide que volaba sin enterarse de nada, y ella inmediatamente se puso a guiar el camino, por dónde creía que era.

Pasando por la inmensidad del bosque, el camino parecía no tener fin, la verdad es que no sabían cómo era la salida, ya que la única referencia que tenían de la libertar era otro bosque, solamente menos oscuro y plagado de Babas deku.

De repente, una pregunta surgió :

-Y…¿Link, verdad? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? Digo, al bosque, y como nos encontraste- Preguntó Tamira

-Pues simplemente seguí todo el alboroto que armaron, no fue difícil, además de que mi yegua me guió…

-Oh…un caballo, ya veo…Pues habrá que ver que hacer aquí… ¿Cómo va todo allí, Mide?

-Mal – Dijo el hada, sin ninguna palabra más que esa

-¿A qué te refieres con "mal" ?

-Nada, no veo nada, todo está enredado, no hay camino..

-_¿Necesitas ayuda? – _Le respondió alguien

-No, no, ¡puedo hacerlo yo!

-_Podría ayudarles si me siguieran, pero no quieren seguirme…_

-Sí, ellos nunca escuchan mucho, pero me acostumbro, son extraños pero divertidos

_-¿Qué tal si me sigues? ¡Te diré el camino, pero no le cuentes a los de abajo!_

_-_Am…. bien, rápido – Dijo Mide, siguiendo las risillas de la voz extraña, no sabía quién le hablaba, pero claro que necesitaba algo de ayuda, se dejó llevar mientras los demás la seguían

-¿Habrá encontrado el camino? – Se preguntó Estalt, viendo que la hada volaba más rápido

-He de suponer que si, por fin saldremos…¿Qué haremos después? ¿Buscar a Gabri en el castillo? – Se preguntó Link

-No lo sé…Uff… Creo que tendremos que investigar…me alegra volver al lugar dónde he vivido toda mi vida… Pero ahora corre riesgo…

-Anda, que juntos podremos hacer razonar al príncipe, como tu dijiste, no creo que sea tan terrible, además de que… ¡Ahh!

-¡Que sucede? – Gritó Estalt sin mirar hacia delante.

No se habían fijado, de que estaban siendo dirigidos hacia una especie de acantilado colosal, dónde nadie podría pasar prácticamente. Por lo menos, el oscuro aire del bosque había dejado de hacerse notar, y el bosque Farore ahora estaba frente a ellos.

Estalt no pudo detenerse a tiempo, y resbaló súbitamente, dando una especie de salto en el aire algo extraño. Pero antes de que pasara nada, sintió unas manos recogiéndolo velozmente y arrastrándolo de vuelta a tierra. Se trataba de Usert, que se adelantó para salvar al muchacho, el cuál, sorprendido y algo shockeado, solo se limitó a observar a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes? Tú me recuerdas a alguien que no veo hace mucho – Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre, también sorprendido de haber hecho esa maniobra.

* * *

><p>El aire helado entraba lentamente por la ventana, haciendo tiritar las manos de un joven, que lentamente guardaba sus pertenencias en un saco. Estaba acurrucado en la esquina de su habitación, pretendiendo que nadie lo viera.<p>

Pero una voz bondadosa se escuchó, mientras se abría la puerta con lentitud :

-¿Jefrrel? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó la voz

-Déjame en paz, tu sabes lo que quiero hacer, déjame…

-No me digas que otra vez intentas escapar…no sabes mentir

-¡Silencio! ¡Ya puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, y quiero ir a buscarlo! ¡No quiero discutir sobre eso!

-No lo encontrarás… jamás si sales de este lugar, hijo, recuerda que nos escondemos solo por una cosa, sobrevivir

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a buscarlo? ¡Me iré ahora mismo! – Y dicho esto se lanzó a la puerta esquivando velozmente a su madre.

Corriendo aprovechó de colocarse un traje de piel, y recoger una pequeña varilla sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Corrió varios metros, velozmente, avanzando por gran cantidad de nieve sucia y semi-derretida. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se concentró en sacar la varilla de madera, y la tocó suavemente entre el viento. Al rato, un ave negra cayó del cielo velozmente, parecía alterada. El joven le habló acercándose a su cabeza :

-Ya sabes que yo sé a quién sirves, pero eso no importa… necesito encontrar a mi padre, y tú sabes dónde está…somos amigos ¿Verdad? ..Ayúdame, aunque sea a espaldas de él..

El ave asintió con la cabeza, sin emitir sonido alguno, y dejo al joven subir a su lomo lentamente, emprendió vuelo de inmediato, para no perder tiempo.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que pasáramos el acantilado con tu ayuda… Gracias, amiguito – Dijo Tamira con una sonrisa escasa<p>

_-Un gusto… ji ji ji, me gusta que escuchen a su amiga el hada…_

-¿Puedes sentirlo? Estamos en casa, Estalt.. me pregunto que habrá pasado con nuestra carreta

-No te preocupes…los caballos saben cuidarse, hay que ponernos en marcha – Respondió Link.

Allí comenzaba el verdadero destino…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22 : Secretos**

-¡¿Dónde se ha ido Vari?... Si no le hubiera dado el instrumento a esa chiquilla…podría llamarlo de una vez…grr… - Exclamó Gabri de brazos cruzados, en medio de la pradera, mientras observaba como oscurecía. Su ave se había marchado cuando él no miraba y descansaba un poco… ¿Qué estaría tramando aquella infeliz? De algo estaba seguro, no le importaba del todo, aún tenía a la princesa y podía seguir hasta el castillo sin problemas…

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer aún que esa criatura extraña nos ayudara realmente. ¡Quién lo diría! – Exclamó Usert con una carcajada cruzando los brazos.<p>

-Oye, que sea como yo, no significa que sea inútil – Respondí algo molesto, pero en broma. No podría enojarme con quién me salvó la vida…¿O sí?

Sonreí amargamente pensando, que un gato con un Skullkid, nos hubieran ayudado a pasar el bosque y el acantilado sin ninguna dificultad.

Pero…Cuando me había salvado ¿A qué se refería Usert con… alguien que no había visto hace mucho tiempo? No tuve el valor de preguntarle sobre que hablaba ya que no sabía la reacción que tendría. Si no hubiera visto a esa persona por estar encarcelado por las Gerudo, seguro había sido muy doloroso todo ese tiempo.

Mientras andábamos por el bosque de Farore, Ilse pudo divisar algo interesante. A lo lejos, una baba deku estaba partida por la mitad, algo seca, y al lado de esta, había una rama con forma de espada.

¡No podía creerlo! Era ese lugar…dónde había comenzado todo. Me acerqué cautelosamente, para poder verlo mejor.

-Deberíamos continuar, no es tiempo de recuerdos – Vociferó Tamira, mientras observaba el distintivo bosque, húmedo y lleno de barro por las lluvias recientes, no era su terreno.

-Es cierto – Dije soltando la espada de madera y recuperando la postura - ¿Creen que deberíamos buscar la carreta, para llegar más rápido?

-Yo pienso que es una buena idea – Dijo Link, sonriendo – Andando, que Gabri llegará al castillo tarde o temprano, y no debemos dejarlo esperando ¿O sí? – Dicho esto continuó atravesando el bosque con facilidad, seguido por los otros. Fue Fácil llegar al camino, dónde se veían las huellas de la carreta en la tierra seca, sin borrarse. El joven rubio comenzó a seguirlas por el camino, hasta que llegó a una especie de claro, dónde había una vieja casa al parecer abandonada. Habían varios letreros que explicaban que allí se vendía aceite.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – Preguntó alzando la voz, sin respuesta. Iba a volver a gritar lo mismo, hasta que fue interrumpido por una presencia detrás de él :

- Hola …¿Qué buscas? Seguramente necesitarías un candil, ya va a anochecer – Dijo una voz

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Palomo III , un gusto. Manejo la empresa de vender aceite por estos lares

-Bien, una pregunta… ¿Hace algún tiempo viste una carreta pasar por aquí, llevada por un caballo en esa dirección? – Dijo señalando a las huellas

-Oh si… era un caballo marrón con manchas blancas y cabello negro, ¿Verdad?

-¡Es el ! – Gritó Estalt entre los árboles, recién llegando al lugar acompañado de los demás - ¡Es el que buscamos!

-Se fue hacia Ordon

-¡Gracias! – Gritó el rubio, corriendo rápidamente mientras los demás lo seguían, cuando Palomo III quedó solo, susurró a si mismo

-_Ni siquiera compraron aceite…_

* * *

><p>Ordon, un tranquilo pueblo ubicado al sur de Hyurle dónde la gente pasa el día pescando, arreando ganado o cultivando calabazas. Una vida adorable, sinceramente preciosa.<p>

Pero no había tiempo para esas cosas, había trabajo que hacer, buscar la carreta.

Link pudo suponer, que si encontraban un caballo perdido seguramente lo llevarían a un rancho dónde podría descansar tranquilamente, y por supuesto, el único rancho que había en el pueblo estaba disponible para el público.

Mientras, la noche comenzaba a mostrarse, expandiendo la oscuridad y haciendo entrar a los habitantes del pueblo en sus hogares, y con esto el grupo avanzó sigilosamente por el lugar, evitando los cuccos y cabras fácilmente, al igual que evitaban no pisar la famosa plantación de calabazas.

Cuando llegaron a puertas del establo, notaron que estaba fuertemente protegida con cerraduras y carteles de "Aléjese!"

-¿Eh? ¡Han cerrado el rancho! – Exclamó Mide mientras revoloteaba usando su luz para leer mejor

-Claro que hemos cerrado, ¡Para evitar que extraños como ustedes nos invadan! – Dijo una voz desde un costado. Se trataba de un granjero que portaba una espada amenazante.

-¡Cálmese! ¡No buscamos pelear! – Gritó Link también

-Oye…yo te conozco…¡Yo te conozco! ¡Puedo verte fijamente y ahora me doy cuenta de quién eres! – El granjero salió corriendo - ¡Abuela Ilia, ven a ver esto!

Al rato la figura del granjero se desvaneció, y a los segundos se le vio otra vez, acompañado de alguien más. Mientras se acercaban, se pudo notar que la segunda persona era una anciana que caminaba lentamente, y cuando fijó sus ojos en el rubio, pareciera que fueran a explotar, y echo a correr hacia él.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ajustó sus lentes, y dijo :

-Eres tú...realmente eres tu…

-¿De qué está hablando, señora? – Interrumpió Ilse, pero la vieja no le escuchó y siguió hablando :

-Dime que necesitas aquí…dímelo…

-¿Me está hablando a mí? – Preguntó el joven dudosamente

-¡Pues claro que te hablo a ti! – Exclamó la vieja, alegremente – Tantos años de vida me dejan entender por qué has vuelto en cierta manera, eres tú pero no eres tú…¡Jaja!

Creo que ya se lo que buscas, Link, buscas un caballo perdido hace muchos días que apareció de la nada. Está en el rancho claramente… ¡Ruby, abre la puerta! – gritó a su nieto

De inmediato la puerta fue abierta, y se pudo observar al caballo en el rancho, relinchando alegremente al ver a sus dos pequeños dueños . La carreta fue recuperada más tarde, con todas las pertenencias, unas cuantas rupias, trajes, arcos, espadas, comida… todo lo necesario para viajar largas distancias.

Pero aún quedaba una incógnita…¿Quién era Ilia? Link se lo preguntaba rebuscadamente, ya que igual que ella, sentía que le conocía desde hace bastante. Pero l que estaba más claro que nada, era que todo mejoraba, en algún sentido .

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 : Un encuentro poco casual**

Link se sentaba lentamente en la silla al lado del fuego mientras la amable anciana Ilia le servía té. Había un silencio incómodo mientras tomaban a sorbos el líquido, hasta que la anciana tomo la palabra :

-Dime…¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscan ustedes? Veo que esa gente viene de otros lugares con un objetivo en común…

-Pues supongo que sería salvar el reino

-¿Eh?

-Claro, de un chico del desierto que quiere apoderarse de todo y tal como uno de sus ancestros…

-Ya veo…Interesante. Pues supongo que puedo ayudarles en algo...¿Verdad? No digas que no, tengo muchas cosas interesantes guardadas – Dicho esto, Ilia se levantó y se dirigió al sótano velozmente, abriéndolo y entrando en la oscuridad de este. Al rato salió con un baúl de gran tamaño, de madera gastada y podrida, que parecía no pesar demasiado. Tomó una llave se su bolsillo, y lo abrió.

Dentro, había un arco tallado cuidadosamente, envuelto en seda roja. Era hermoso y ni siquiera con el paso de los años se había deteriorado.

El joven de cabellos rubios quedó asombrado mientras retiraba el arco de las telas y lo admiraba.

-No sé qué decir…siempre quise volver a tener uno…. Desde pequeño no tengo uno…

-Anda, no tienes por qué agradecer. Pueden marcharse cuando deseen, pero…. – Fue interrumpida súbitamente

-¡AHHHHH, VARI, NOOOOO, MÁS LENTO! – Gritó una voz traspasada por un aleteo constante

-¿¡Vari? – Link se levantó con arco en mano, agarró unas cuantas flechas que también estaban en el baúl, y se dirigió fuera.

Todos los demás también habían salido a ver que sucedía por el gritó, y cuando lo vieron quedaron pasmados.

Precisamente, allí estaba la gran ave Vari, la que pertenecía a Gabri, aleteando cerca del suelo.

El jinete no se podía divisar bien, debido a la estatura del animal.

-¿¡Quién está allí? – Gritó Link, poniendo en posición el arco para disparar - ¡Responde o te atravesaré la cabeza! – Volvió a gruñir, con intenciones de proteger a la gente del pueblo no podía dudar.

-¡La pregunta es quién eres tú! – gritó la voz misteriosa – ¡Yo no tenía intenciones de venir aquí a hacer algo peligroso, el ave me guió!

-¿Tu…tú no eres Gabri?

-¡¿Conoces a Gabri? – La voz misteriosa calló por un momento, un silencio incomodo por varios segundos – ¡No, no soy ese demonio, yo tengo buenas intenciones! ¡Vari, bájame aquí!

El ave obedeció gratamente y lentamente descendió al suelo, mientras todos fijaban la vista en el jinete misterioso.

Cuando había dejado la montura, por fin fue visible. Se trataba de un muchacho también como los tres del grupo, de unos 15 años aproximadamente, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos azules, tez blanca, y un traje de cuero y piel que tenía pinta de abrigar.

Se acercó lentamente al joven rubio, mientras este no bajaba la guardia con el arco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para no alzar la voz o gritar, habló :

-Gabri destruyo mi pueblo, mi vida. Pero yo no lo buscó a él…. Busco a mi padre, y esta fiel ave me ha estado ayudando.

-Bastante resumido – Dijo Link, mientras bajaba el arco – Aún no creo que este pájaro te ayude, su dueño es quién te había atacado…¿No?

-Es complicado, no lo entenderías… no entenderías el propósito….

Links se relajó un poco, miró hacia los lado algo confundido, y finalmente con una sonrisa desconfiada dijo :

-Veo que necesitas ayuda, y nosotros podemos ayudarte si dices la verdad

El joven rubio observó a cada uno de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban escuchado tan atentamente que no hablaron para interrumpir el momento, asintiendo en silencio. Pero algo le llamó la atención… ¿Dónde estaba Usert? …También faltaba Mide…

Se acercó a preguntarle a Ilse, la cual respondió silenciosamente :

-Dijo que estaba pescando… Mide no sé dónde esta

-¿Pescar? ¿Quién pesca? – Dijo el muchacho misterioso acercándose también, con curiosidad

-¡Pues el viejo de Usert!, dice que siempre ha gustado de pescar

-¿¡Quién?

* * *

><p>Usert se encontraba lanzando la caña de pescar, con el cebo bien atado, hacia el centro del lago.<p>

El esperaba atrapar esos grandes peces como los de su juventud, aquellos de un metro de largo aproximadamente, su vieja memoria no lograba recordarlo con exactitud.

Además de que cada vez que sentía un tirón y extraía la presa del agua, solo encontraba unos pequeños pescaduchos de menos de un gramo, o unos realmente viscosos y malolientes. Nada que se pareciera a su tierra natal, esas aguas heladas llenas de nutrientes…

Se le vinieron a la cabeza miles de recuerdos, y se sentó en la orilla para disfrutarlos alegremente.

Pero obviamente no todo podía ser tan pacífico, se había percatado de un tintineo a lo lejos, y cuando quiso ver de que trataba, no era nadie más que Mide aleteando como loca.

-¡Habla más despacio!, ¡Deja de gritar! – Dijo cuándo la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-¡Te digo que ese pájaro horrible volvió! ¡De seguro viene el tal Gebriath con él!

-¡¿Qué? – Soltó la caña al instante - ¡Iré tras él! – Gritó marchándose ya.

Corría tan velozmente que no sentía la fatiga por la adrenalina. No sabía que sus malgastados huesos no soportarían tal camino, pero le bastó para llegar justo al rancho dónde había sucedido todo.

Sin saber qué hacer en realidad, pudo notar al ave aleteando alegremente. Puedo notar también que todos los demás estaban allí, charlando, solo que no estaba Gabri….

¿Qué sucedía? Quiso acercarse para preguntarle a los demás, que no habían notado su presencia aún.

Pero su viste empezó a nublarse, y el aire empezó a faltarle, lentamente quedó desplomado en el suelo en total silencio, hasta que los demás le fijaron la vista.

Un muchacho de cabellos marrones y ojos azules, se le acercó lentamente mientras él cerraba sus párpados por la fatiga, y lentamente, con una voz entrecortada, dolorosa, triste y feliz dijo las únicas palabras que Usert pudo escuchar estando aún consiente :

-_**Si …eres …eres tu … sabía que algún día … te encontraría…**_

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 : El destino aguarda pasivamente**

-¿Ya ha despertado?

-Aún no, sigue dormido, Link. La fatiga no le vino demasiado bien, se excedió demasiado y eso que es un hombre fuerte – Dijo la anciana Ilia, mientras salía de la habitación.

-Sé que no es nada grave – Dijo Estalt, apareciendo por detrás – Cuando se recupere, tendremos que irnos.

-Qué lástima que se vayan tan pronto, pero es su deber. Por lo menos observar los ojos felices de ese muchacho extraño me ha puesto feliz – Sonrió la anciana alegremente.

Después de esto, quedaba aún una incógnita, justo respecto a Vari…¿Por qué esa ave "traicionaría" a su dueño tan descaradamente?

El joven le mandó de vuelta con Gabri para no tener problemas, aunque de seguro el príncipe Gerudo sospecharía bastante de estos acontecimientos tan extraños. Contaba las veces que llamaba a Vari, habían sido demasiadas, para paseos…exploración… Seguro corría riesgo.

Pero fuera del tema, después de un tiempo despertó el fatigado Usert, con el corazón a mil por hora y bastante sorpresa. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido para buscar a quién había visto.

-"¿Habrá sido una ilusión? " – Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa vieja y roída dónde se encontraba y había descansado durante su desfallecimiento – "Si está vivo…ella también…" – Volvió a decirse a sí mismo, mientras buscaba al muchacho. Él era su hijo, Jeffrel, nacido en las montañas y criado durante largos años hasta el ataque…dónde se creía muerto.

Sus sentimientos se apagaron y se puso alerta, había llegado a la habitación principal, dónde se escuchaban voces bastante animadas :

-_¿Y dices que Vari te ayuda desde que atacaron la aldea? -_Dijo una voz chillona y tintineante

-_Claro, desde el ataque, por alguna razón, esa ave me vio, y me salvó la vida prácticamente, evitando el vuelo por el lugar dónde escapaba. Después de unos días volvió tranquilamente, para verme_ – Respondió la otra voz

_-¡Y yo creía que ese pájaro no tenía sentimientos ¡_ - Volvió a chillar la voz tintineante

-_Lo bueno es que, por fin he encontrado a mi padre. Dudarás que soy su hijo porque no me parezco nada a él, lo saqué todo de mi madre_ – Rió la otra voz

-Exactamente – Dijo Usert, entrando a la habitación – Eres alguien realmente especial – Volvió a decir con alegría

-¡Despertaste! – Gritó el muchacho, levantándose y dejando la charla con Mide.

Corrió velozmente lanzándose contra su padre, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, simple felicidad, pero no demasiado emotiva.

Cuando le dejó, giró la cabeza a un lado y susurró :

-Me alegra que sigas bien…pero veo que tienes cosas importantes que hacer aquí… Si no te molesta, ¡Quiero acompañarte!

-¿Estás loco? ¡Escapaste del mismo asesino la primera vez por pura suerte, y lo acabas de mencionar! No quiero ponerte en peligro otra vez…

-Han pasado tres años desde aquello, no me lo prohíbas, quiero ayudarte. Quiero vengar a toda esa gente del pueblo que cayo muerta aquel día, ¡Quiero hacer justicia!

Usert se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando incógnita. Tomaba una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

Finalmente abrió sus párpados, y asintió con la cabeza sin mostrar expresión. El muchacho de quince años respondió con la misma afirmación, y ambos salieron para empezar el viaje de una vez junto a los otros.

* * *

><p>La carreta estaba lista para el viaje acordado, arreglada y con los caballos bien alimentados, era hora de ponerse en marcha y abandonar Ordon.<p>

De seguro Gabri ya estaría en el castillo hostigando al rey para que cediera su reino, y tras de él una horda de guerreras Gerudo defendiéndolo.

Así que, cuanto comenzaron a partir, lo único que se les pasaba por las cabezas a todos, y me incluyo, era que la única solución debía ser pacífica a menos que quisieran muertes. Y obviamente nadie quería muertes. Algún razonamiento, palabra sorpresiva…nadie sabía que debía hacer para lograr esto.

-¿Y cómo está tu madre, Jeffrel? – dijo Usert interrumpiendo el silencio total – No has contado nada

-Sí, está bien. No le dije que venía hasta aquí…

-Era de suponerse…como siempre…

-¿Por qué no nos habías contado que tenías un hijo? – Preguntó Mide, acercándose

-Porque no era tema del cuál hablar, y eso es todo

-Anda, no seas tan cascarrabias – Dijo Tamira, dando la vuelta – Eres parte de nosotros ahora, no hay nada que ocultar

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Dije yo, entrando en la conversación – Vaya…si es así, tengo cosas que decir…

-¿Qué cosas? – Preguntaron todos

-Trata…sobre mis padres…nunca les dije como fue todo…todo lo que sucedió…

Yo…vivía feliz en mi hogar, cerca de la ciudadela… disfrutaba como cualquier pequeño la vida, una vida de lo más normal.

Un día, un extraño soldado desde el castillo de Hyurle vino inesperadamente. No sé qué les dijo a ellos, pero no quería saberlo, y escapé de casa por puro temor y angustia.

De tanto correr, llegué a perderme junto con mi hermana, que me había acompañado. Queríamos que nuestros padres nos buscaran ya que no sabíamos cómo volver.

Pero nunca nos buscaron, jamás, y se notaba. Nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte, no les importábamos – Sollozos - , Finalmente decidimos movernos del lugar dónde quedamos, y buscamos algún sustento, fuimos viajando de ciudades extrañas a otras comunes, la gente nos ayudaba a comer y entrenar cuando nos veían. Pero nunca fue suficiente…

¡Ellos nos abandonaron! - Dicho esto, intenté contener las lágrimas duramente, mientras los demás nos miraban sorprendidos, impactados. ¿Cómo es que dos muchachos, de no más de 13 años, habían sobrevivido solos, sin sus padres, y de esa manera? Era sorprendente.

Ilse acercó su mano, y agarró la mía, apretándola con fuerza, y dijo silenciosamente – Ahora empezamos una nueva vida, y esta vida no acabará igual que la otra. Todo se solucionará, hermano, yo lo sé, lo sé por qué tengo fe en todos los que están en esta carreta, y te incluyo.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, asentí apretando también su mano, y mientras, la gran ciudadela se hacía ver hacia el horizonte con total gloria.

_Continuará_


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25 : Hyurle está en problemas**

-¡A estribor! ¡Suelten el ancla, bajaremos aquí! – Gritó una voz

-¡Pero señora, estamos muy lejos del lugar a destino, varios kilómetros! ¿No había una costa más cercana? Le respondió la otra voz fuertemente desde abajo, mientras desenredaba la cuerda que ataba el ancla al barco. Un hermoso barco adornado con la marca gerudo, y pintada la vela con negro y rojo que hacían resaltar la fuerza.

-¡No digas nada, niña! ¡Se dónde debemos anclarnos, y si tardamos más, el príncipe Gabri nos rebanará las cabezas!

Dicho esto, todas las tripulantes del barco, y los que le seguían, se detuvieron en la playa más cercana, una hermosa costa que tenía a la distancia un bosque maravilloso. Ellas desenvainaron sus espadas, y se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo rápidamente y sin demora, para acudir a la misión.

* * *

><p>-Ya llegaste. Quiero saber sobre tus intenciones de dejarme cada cierto tiempo – Refunfuñó Gabri, mientras observaba al ave castigada<p>

-Rawwww.. – Gruñó esta silenciosamente, haciendo que su amo arqueara una ceja y mostrara una macabra sonrisa….

-Eres una buena ave…los estaré esperando, pero antes vayamos al castillo de una vez – Rió

* * *

><p>La careta se movía velozmente entre la hierba de la gran pradera, mientras los pasajeros esperaban impacientes el acercarse a su destino. Ya era tarde, bastante, y afloraba la angustia de saber que pasaría… ¿Llegarías a tiempo al castillo para advertir al rey de lo que sucedería? Era la opción más acertada en esos momentos por todos, aunque temían la respuesta que podría dar su majestad.<p>

Mientras, el castillo se podía apreciar claramente en la distancia, tan vivaz y limpio como siempre, al parecer Gebriath aún no había tocado aquellas tierras ni las había reclamado con furia como proponía , y eso daba esperanza para que el caballo trotara grácilmente con rapidez y alegría irremediable para el resto del grupo.

Finalmente, después de varios kilómetros de viaje, llegaron a las puertas de la ciudadela y entraron angustiados para llegar al castillo, la gente admiraba al peculiar grupo hacerse paso entre las mercaderías, llamando la atención de unos guardias que los detuvieron.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede con todos ustedes? – Preguntó uno de ellos

-¡Soldado, soy uno de ustedes! Vengo con noticias muy importantes para el rey sobre su hija – Gritó Link, agotado

-¿Link? ¡Link! ¡Has vuelto! – Gritó uno de los guardias - ¡Ya creía que no volverías! ¿Qué sucedió?

-No es tiempo de explicarlo…por favor, déjanos pasar…

-Lo siento, pero no creo que se a posible.. No se puede entrar al castillo sin alguna invitación, y dudo que el rey quiera recibirlos – Agregó el otro guardia

-¡Pero es urgente! ¡Invadirán Hyurle! – Gritó Ilse

-Lo sentimos, no podemos…

-¿Me estás bromeando? Debe haber alguna manera, por favor, no nos importa como sea… - Suplicó Estalt integrándose a la charla

-¿De verdad no les importa?... Entonces permítanme decirles que hay un pasadizo secreto en las alcantarillas de la ciudad…abajo…tres veces a la izquierda, veinte pasos en frente, cuarenta a la derecha, activan les tres palancas…, y yo no dije nada. Ahora márchense – Gritó el primer guardia, mientras el otro alejaba a los interesados en el tema que se habían acercado por curiosidad, y el grupo se marchaba alegre intentando buscar alguna entrada.

Se decidieron en ir a la posada más cercana y destrozar el retrete para abrirse paso, obviamente le limpiaron primero con desinfectantes y tal…, y a fuerza bruta todos le quitaron de su lugar sin hacer el mínimo ruido para alertar a los clientes del antiguo local , los cuales se preguntaban por qué siete personas y un hada habían entrado a los baños juntos, además de que todos eran muy curiosos.

Primero entro Jeffrel, explorando el agujero de tamaño mediano :

-¡Todo en orden! – Gritó después, mientras los demás de amontonaban para entrar y seguir las cañerías, estaba algo apretado, y olía horrible, pero debían hacerlo por el bien del reino, y continuaron hasta caer en las aguas de las alcantarillas. Buscaron las tres palancas que se encontraban colgando del techo ( Fueron necesarias tres personas para alcanzarlos y a la vez activarlos) , y finalmente por una compuerta más llegaron a duras penas dentro de la fortificación. No estaba rondando ningún guardia por el lugar, lo que parecía realmente sospechoso, ni siquiera se escuchaba un aliento de un guerrero aburrido de su trabajo a estas horas (N.A Cerca de las 10 de la noche, imaginen que empiezan en la madrugada…que rabia).

-¿Por dónde se encuentra la habitación del rey? – Preguntó Tara, la cual se había mantenido increíblemente callada durante todo el trayecto, sorprendiendo al resto, en especial al joven de cabellos rubios.

-Nos cortaría las cabezas… Lo ideal sería ir al trono primero, dónde recibe a las visitas. Dudo que aparezca allí, pero no tenemos opción – Respondió este

-¡No! – Interrumpió Estalt - ¡De seguro si Gabri llega, entrara por las ventanas, las destruirá y amenazará al rey! ¡Debemos ir a su habitación ya!

-Habrá que arriesgarse – Dijo Tamira – De todas formas, moriremos si Gabri de apodera de estas tierras

-Tiene lógica…Hrrmm – Gruñó Link - ¡Bien, vamos de una vez! – Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre las escaleras de piedra, a gran velocidad, seguido por el resto.

Sus pasos no eran para nada sigilosos, hacían mucho ruido, tanto que cualquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia, pero nadie lo detuvo. Corrió hasta llegar al tercer piso, totalmente agotado, y busco la puerta de mejor "calidad", dónde descansaría el rey. Busco recorriendo casi todo el castillo, dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

Pero algo lo sorprendió, La cálida habitación, con la chimenea prendida a rojo vivo, y llena de polvo por dónde fuera, estaba totalmente vacía.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡No hay nadie aquí! – Fue lo que alcanzó a decir. Pero no le duró demasiado.

La afilada hoja fría de una espada se sintió atravesando su carne en el brazo, y antes de que pudiera dar un grito, se le tapó la boca y se le amarró con cuerdas a una velocidad impresionante.

-Buen trabajo chicas .. – Fue lo último que escucho decir antes de que se le nublara la vista por un golpe.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26 : La invasión **

-¿Dónde demonios se fue Link? – Dijo Tamira, mientras el resto le seguía agotadamente entre los pasillos aterciopelados de rojo dril.

-¡De seguro ya llegó a la habitación! Tiene como un mapa mental de todos los lugares – Rió Estalt, mientras recuperaba el aliento después de haber subido cerca de 5 escaleras bastante extensas. Quién diría que un castillo en realidad era tan enorme…

-¡Deberíamos separarnos! – Gritó Usert, deteniéndose por un momento – Así lo encontraremos más rápido

-Hecho, tú irás con Tara y tu hijo, yo voy con estos dos y Mide – Dijo Tamira, sin detenerse mientras aún confundidos, el resto se puso en sus lugares.

Pasaban por cada pasillo solo encontrándose con estatuas y ventanas, las puertas iban y venían también, pero ninguna era el objetivo principal. Además, si Link hubiera llegado dónde el rey se escucharían voces o algo, pero solo estaba la respiración acalorada de todos y el tintineo de Mide, la cual daba vueltas para tantear mejor el terreno.

Algo más tarde, se consideraron totalmente perdidos entre las murallas de piedra llenas de cuadros hechos a mano. Solo habían logrado correr por allí nada más encontrándose con la cocina, dónde se estaba quemando un pavo al horno, y un par de habitaciones circulares que no tenían el más mínimo sentido y seguían en escaleras bastante empinadas.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Tampoco había rastro del otro grupo, que se había ido por el lado izquierdo de la gran edificación para explorar más rápidamente, pero no habían vuelto.

La única opción era quedarse a descansar mientras reorganizaban la situación

-¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos? – Dijo Mide, todavía revoloteando por allí sin sentido.

-Ninguna, ni por las ventanas nos ubicamos – Dijo Ilse, asomándose al marco de estas, observando lo que podía

-_¿Ahora? – _Se escuchó decir

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? – Dijo Estalt, girando la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras los demás se ponían alertas

_-¡Claro! Ya tenemos al otro…no hay porqué esperar –_ Se volvió a escuchar. Con esto, unos cuantos ruidos se escucharon, pasos lentos y seguros, que se acercaban.

La tensión aumentaba, más presencias aparecían y no dejaban de aparecer con risillas escondidas.

Claramente la situación se había agravado, estaban siendo rodeados. De los pasillos, varias mujeres comenzaron a mostrarse. Inspeccionándolas de pies a cabeza, se podía decir que tenían el cabello carmesí, ojos dorados…y ropas livianas, de las cuales se sujetaban grandes espadas encorvadas ¡Se trataban de Gerudos, habían llegado al castillo antes que ellos!

Cuando se acercaron en su totalidad, una de ellas desenvaino su espada, y la apunto hacia Tamira confiadamente, mientras observaba perversamente al resto de sus seguidoras.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, "guardiana de celdas". Ya veo que tus intentos por sobrevivir están dando frutos, pero tu castigo llegará muy pronto …

-¡¿Dónde está el resto? – Respondió Tamira con una mirada mortificante hacia la otra, intentando decirle de la mejor manera que se alejara o sufriría las consecuencias, mientras mantenía la distancia de la hoja cortante.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Vas con más? No recuerdo haberlo escuchado… es interesante – Volteó hacia una de sus acompañantes, con una sonrisa malévola – Ya sabes que hacer – Dijo, volviendo con lo que debía.

Pero no encontró lo que esperaba, solo escucho varios movimientos detrás de ella. Unos instantes después, recibió un feroz golpe en la espalda que la hizo tumbarse en el suelo con una fuerza impactante

Tamira cogió rápidamente a los dos chicos y a Mide, y echo una carrera por salir del castillo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras las otras, algo aturdidas, comenzaron a seguirla.

-¡No dejen que escape! ¡Debemos tener su cabeza para el príncipe! – Gritó la gerudo echada en el suelo

Bajando las escaleras velozmente, Tamira no pudo evitar tropezar torpemente, rodando y lastimándose un poco, pero ganando algo de tiempo, aun así se levantó y siguió bajando escalera tras escalera mientras los asustados muchachos estaban en blanco y la pobre hada siendo apretujada cruelmente para no perderse. Continuó hasta haber llegado a la sala del trono, vacía como habían entrado, y golpeó la puerta para escapar súbitamente y totalmente desfallecida, sin saber si le habían perdido el rastro o no.

* * *

><p>Nadie sabía que había sucedido en aquellos momentos, claro. El rey no se presentaba en ninguna parte, había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar, una horda de Gerudos habían tomado el castillo entre las sombras, sin que ningún habitante supiera lo que ocurría.<p>

Así mismo intentaba ordenar las cosas en su cabeza el joven de cabellos rubios, el cual estaba totalmente atrapado, y desangrándose, en la habitación del soberano, rodeado de aquellas mujeres, las cuales, impacientes, esperaban la llegada de alguien.

Esa espera terminó en unos segundos, ya que la puerta se había abierto, y una joven de la tribu entró apresurada diciendo :

-¡Esa traidora ha escapado! ¡Se le fue de las manos a la comandante!

-¿Qué dices? – Respondió una de las custodiadoras

-Eso mismo, pero recibí noticias de que otros están también aquí, explorando sin que sepamos su ubicación exacta.

-Si el príncipe Gabri llega a enterarse de esto, nos acabará a todas … ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Vamos, busquemos a esos! – Gritó la otra, poniéndose en marcha y dejando a Link completamente solo, con una oportunidad.

Intentó moverse hacia la cama del rey, conocía a ese sujeto, maestro de armas desde joven. Como lo suponía, allí debajo había una espada de filo negro, bellamente decorada. La quitó de su envoltura girándose y agarrándola con las manos, y cortó las cuerdas difícilmente con movimientos repetidos. Cuando pudo liberar sus manos, procedió a quitarse las vendas de la boca, y cortó la circulación del brazo con esos paños para no morir por hemorragia.

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie en totalidad, algo le vino a la mente, aquellas palabras… ¿Acaso Gabri aún no llegaba al castillo? ¿Qué estaría esperando ese rufián? ¿O acaso las gerudo ni se habían enterado?

Debía resolver las incógnitas, pero procedió a salir de la habitación antes, e intentar salir del castillo como pudiera en ese estado.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27 : El misterio del rey y el príncipe**

Allí esperaba paciente una figura, junto a la forma más empinada del tejado del castillo. Observaba los alrededores con recelo mientras descansaba. Simplemente esperaba a su compañero, que se había marchado hace unos momentos…. ¡Que descaro dejar sin razón a su amo allí, impidiendo que bajase con calma! Obviamente su castigo aguardaba con ansias, ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

De todas formas, el muchacho no sabía el por qué le abandonaba con certeza, pero lo averiguaría tan pronto volviera. Y tenía tiempo, porque para desgracia suya, la ansiada víctima, concretamente el rey, se había ido del territorio por negocios, y eso le daría el debido tiempo para buscar a sus "amigos".

* * *

><p>-Hey…señor…Usert – Tartamudeó Tara mientras les seguía el paso sin gastar el aliento - ¿Ha notado que el resto no parece estar por las cercanías? Es decir…ya no se escuchan sus pasos desde hace un buen rato<p>

-De seguro nos hemos perdido – Respondió deteniéndose y contemplando el lugar - ¿Pero dónde demonios hemos quedado? ¡Ni siquiera veíamos por dónde caminar! – Gritó, poniéndose la mano en la frente mientras se recuperaba. Es cierto, había corrido sin pensar, solo guiándose por si escuchaban alguna charla o parecido, de todas formas solo quedaba volver a reunirse con el resto, y tuvieron que dar marcha nuevamente, aunque estuvieran totalmente mareados con respecto a la estructura, la mala suerte de nunca visitar un castillo…. Subieron un par de escaleras, giraron a la derecha, a la izquierda, bajaron 3 pisos, abrieron tres puertas con habitaciones circulares vacías, aprovecharon de coger unas cuantas espadas en la sala de armas del castillo que encontraron, y finalmente lograron llegar un hermoso y gran ventanal coloreado con imágenes gigantes del pasado, en una sala realmente enorme, y sin saber de qué se trataba exactamente se adentraron más en ella.

-No hay salida más que esa puerta, parece un lugar para contemplar el reino – Susurró Jeffrel mientras ponía sus ojos sobre en cristal, intentando confirmar su rebuscada teoría – Me pregunto cómo estará Vari, espero que ese loco no le haya castigado demasiado…

-Descansaremos aquí…Creo que es lo correcto, aunque parece que nos perdiéramos – Dijo Usert

-La verdad es que nunca había visto el castillo – Interrumpió Tara – Había oído rumores, pero jamás he explorado todo Hyurle, cada lugar es un misterio nuevo que me intriga pero mantengo en silencio, la verdad ni se cómo he terminado aquí, cuando mis disgustos venía de un simple problema en los bosques… - Después de decir esto, cerró los ojos, lso volvió a abrir, y miró hacia el cristal friamente– Solo quiero volver a ver a mi hermana….

-Y a mí me gustaría volver a casa… pero perdidos en este castillo no lograremos nada – Respondió el hombre de cabellos grises – Jeffrel, ¿algún dato fuera de dónde estamos?

-No, solo parece que estamos en el ventanal central y nada más, no puedo ver más allá de las praderas – Dijo el muchacho, aun asomándose a los vidrios pintados. Pero no pudo quedarse más tiempo pegado, ya que escucho unos pasos, al parecer de varios individuos, que venían corriendo hacia la sala apresuradamente. Su mente concluyó de quienes se podía tratar

-¡Aquí vienen! – Gritó para alertar al resto de sus compañeros, mientras esperaba a que llegaran por la puerta. Pero lo único que sucedió, fue que un silencio mortal llegara a la habitación.

_-¿Escuchaste eso?_ – Susurró una voz suave, con pequeñas risas

-_Aquí están…claro esta… _ - Carcajeo la otra voz, mientras la manecilla del objeto de madera giraba con lentitud. Era obvio que no trataba del grupo antes mencionado. La cara del joven se tornó de espanto, no sabiendo que hacer en ese entonces dejó que fuera parte del destino.

Pero algo le interrumpió…algo maravilloso. El crujido del cristal y como chisporroteaba contra el suelo, unido esto a un gran estruendo proveniente detrás suyo. Cuando quiso mirar, una gran figura oscura se abalanzó contra la pared, haciendo trizas la construcción y su estado.

Había entrado tan de golpe, que casi acaba con los presentes sin que nadie supiera que fue eso, pero por suerte su rugido fue identificado :

-¡Graaaaaaaw! – Rugió la bestia alada, posándose sobre su cuerpo y alzando la emplumada cabeza dentellada

-¡Vari! – Gritó el joven de ojos azules, con una sonrisa de sol a sol. Se lanzó contra su amiga mientras su padre y aquella chica rubia miraban tirados en el suelo por el impacto. Las gerudo no pudieron entrar, ya que el ave había destrozado la muralla y dejado escombros contra la maciza puerta, protegiendo al resto

-¿Qué...demonios? ¡Ese animal ha vuelto! – Gritó Tara a los cuatro vientos, observando como la criatura aleteaba para limpiar sus alas.

-¡Suban! – Dijo Jeffrel, haciendo señas con la mano - ¡Quiere ayudarnos a salir aquí, de seguro es una emboscada! – Con esto, los tres se sujetaron de las plumas del animal, el cuál se largó a vuelo del castillo cargando con todos a la vez gracias a un gran impulso de su cola. Rodeo la ciudad dejando una gran sombra y dañando terror nuevamente a los aldeanos, que recordaron aquel día similar.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Otra vez no! – Alegó una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los tres tripulantes - ¡Debes dejarme algún momento, te lo ruego! – Volvió a suplicar

Esta voz atrajo la atención de Usert, que con unas cuantas maniobras pudo acercarse por el costado del ave, y ver a una joven muchacha atada de pies, manos y torso al plumaje de Vari. Exclamó sorprendido al haber encontrado esto, ya que se percató inmediatamente de quién podía tratarse…vestimentas delicadas, fino cabello rubio y un pálido rostro lleno de tristeza…¡Era… **la princesa!**

No pudo más que llamar su atención e intentar calmarla con tranquilas palabras, intentando decirle que ellos no tenían intención de secuestrarla

-Ese …muchacho – Le respondió, alzando la voz para que pudieran escucharla – El intenta quedarse con el reino por una simple venganza del pasado….

_**¡El intenta seguir los pasos del rey de las tinieblas! ¡Deben detenerlo por lo que más quieran o todos moriremos por muy joven o débil que se muestre! ¡Busquen atuda, deténganlo o se apoderará de mi nuevamente!**_

_Continuará_


	29. Final

Hola…. Siento esto, pero tendré que decir algo importante. No terminaré este fanfic por una enfermedad que tengo, Tendinitis.

¡Pero no se alarmen! Tengo planeado el final y lo relataré fácil y rápidamente :

Desde Vari :

La princesa las habla sobe sus días aprisionada, todos quedas pasmados ya que fueron horribles. Ahora que estaba a salvo pedía que buscaran al resto

Se reúnen todos, hablas sobre lo sucedido y como las gerudo tomaron el castillo desde alguna ruta desconocida.

Gabri se fue a la montaña de la muerte para observar el reino y encontrar a Vari.

Todos suben a Vari y buscan a Gabri, cuando lo encuentran inician una charla llean de discusiones del pasado, emociones diversas, hasta que el príncipe se torna furioso y ataca severamente a todos. Tamira logra tocar la canción de curación y queda en blanco, mientras una gruesa lágrima aparece en su rostro mientras recuerda su vida. Se marcha y se desvanese para siempre.

Vari lleva a Usert y a su hijo a su hogar, dónde se reencuentran. Tara es informada de dónde esta su hermana y se disculpa con ella. Tamira vuelve con las demás gerudos y comienzan a reinar solas más pacíficamente

Y cuando Gabri echo a correr , dejó caer el fuego dorado. Estalt usa su fuego para volver a la normalidad, y los dos hermanos parten viajando como en los viejos tiempos, dando el final.

¡Fue un gusto!


End file.
